Time
by Kirie Mitsuru
Summary: Her time is tickling down, draining slowly. Soon, Shinjiro will be there on her side with her thinking on how to break the chain of fate. Yet, she wonder what is this feeling she felt toward Akihiko. Akihiko x Fem!MC, slight Shinjiro x Fem!MC
1. The Rewind Time

Time

Chapter 1

The Rewind Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the whole persona things. This story IS based from the original story but purely created because of my 'what if's. Please don't mind the grammar :P

.

.

.

.

"_I will rewind the time for you."_

A gentle voice rang through her empty mind, Minako scanned her surrounding, not the slightest bit surprised by the blackness. That is now her only sight, but then a blue butterfly flew through the darkness, approaching her slowly. It may be because it's all black but Minako could have swore that the butterfly is emitting soft bluish glow.

"_I will return the time where there lies many regrets."_

The voice rang again, the sound is coming from the butterfly as it circled around Minako's still form. Minako knew well what is it talking about but she don't understand why. Is it merely playing with her? Or is it giving her a second chance? But what good will it bring if she don't remember anything?

"_I will let you remember to __make you decide your choice."_

Minako could bet that whoever the talker has sixth sense or is a mind reader, it's like answering her question without her having to voice it. She lift her hand, letting the butterfly rest on it, she smiled.

"Why? Even if I live the re-winded time, there no other end to it than what I had done," Minako asked in wonder, using her voice for the first time after so long. The butterfly shift place flying softly and stop on her nose.

"_To let you see and let go the regrets you carry until now."_

Minako's eyes widen slightly at the answer, but then she smiled. She knows herself well, she know her own regrets, counting it would give countless answers as she has many regrets along her short live span.

"Thank you," she muttered gratefully with her trade mark smile. She could feel the hint of smile from the voice before the blue butterfly shattered into light, surrounding her like pieces of shining mirror.

Then it's all white.

.

.

.

.

"Minako, wake up. It's near the bridge," her brother's voice called, followed with a slight shake after. Minako whined a bit before opening her eyes, she met her brother's blue calm eyes right after she opened hers. The brother she hadn't see for ten years or more, she didn't know how time pass as she became the seal.

"Minato-nii… Ah!" Minako jolted up and instantly grab Minato's hand as she felt that unforgettable shake. Its ten years ago, the time when her parents and brother died in an accident, leaving her behind all alone.

"Father, mother," Minato and Minako both turn to the side seeing the wall which will soon crash to them. Minako's eyes widen as fear she felt so long ago come back for the second time and envelope her.

"_I will let you remember to __make you decide your choice."_

That sentence repeat itself inside her, despite her frightened self, she gritted her teeth and try her best, with her now small body, to pull her twin brother away from the window. She remembered well what caused each of her family's death, Minato died due to a hard impact with the wall.

"_I will let you remember to __make you decide your choice."_

She know well enough that the past is what decide the future as the present shall be the judge but she still do it, saving her brother from the grip of death, extending their time to be together. Minako could just drown to simply erase that dreadful shriek as black soon consumed her sight.

"_-To make you decide your choice."_

And she did, from the first second she open her eyes and see the re-winded time.

.

.

.

.

"Palladion!"

'_Aegis?'_ that voice I hadn't heard for a long time was heard through the green surrounding, the full moon shined looking bigger than usual, blood dripping from many place though the source is unknown. A nostalgic view.

"You cannot defeat me for I am the thirdteen arcana, _'Death'_."

That sound is the exact same replica from that last battle, Nyx's echoing voice state that simple truth with such calmness and sureness. Minako turn to where the two voices come from, not surprised at the sight of Palladion pushing through invisible barrier, her aura reaching out to just scratch the godly being of death. One of her persona, Thanatos.

"Even so, at the very least-!" Aegis gasped a bit at the pressure of the massive flowing power, "I will erase you now!" she shouted , Minako could feel the desperation and hesitation in it. She suddenly feel light, both mind and physically, she shifted her eyes to her side seeing Minato in the air, same condition as herself despite being unconscious.

'_No, don't take him as well!'_ is what she want to scream but can't, her whole body feel weak and numb, she already used up all her strength to keep her eyes open and watch the scene unfold. This time, she turned her eyes back to where the two still battled.

"I am very sorry," Aegis said with much regret, even though her whole body is badly hurt, despite the truth of her being a robot. Minako closed her eyes, finally knowing and, this time, remember what and how exactly all the things start. Though even now, it has change from what should be.

"I am sorry."

'_I don't blame you.'_

.

.

.

.

"Minako... Is she alive?" that soft and always calm voice asked with a tint of dread and lone, the voice which managed to keep her from falling apart before. This time though, it's no imagination, it's the real one.

"She is fine, the two of you fortunately survive the crash with little injury. Minako-chan should be awake soon," the other person, a girl so Minako guessed it's the nurse, answer in sad and pitiful voice.

"Where… is she?" Minato asked again hesitantly, Minako could just laugh at the tone Minato used. She never heard her brother sounding that worried and scared all her live, though it's only six years together with him.

"She is right on the bed beside you," the nurse answered again trying to sound cheerful for the two unfortunate kids, Minako heard small movement from her left and soon the curtain separating the two definitely un-identical twin is pulled away. Vaguely, she also heard a small sigh of relieve coming from where the curtain should be.

"About father and mother… don't tell Minako… I'll tell her," Minato continued quietly, standing up and walk to her side, she knew that hand, the one gripping hers like the world is going to end. Slowly, Minako opened her eyes and shut it back close at the sudden light invading her darkness.

"Minato-nii… are you alright?" she murmured, her voice croaked a bit after not being used for a while. Now Minako wonder how long did she pass out, that too include her brother, she bet he woke up not long before her.

"Good morning," Minato greeted patting the half asleep girl to help her wake up. The soft thump indicating the door is now disconnecting the two twin from the out side world, Minako couldn't have wish more at that.

"I saw… ah, I dreamt of what will happen… that time when I was sleeping in the car before it… crashed. I-I wasn't able to help mom… and dad too…" Minako started sitting up with little difficulties. She stares at her now small delicate hand that is still innocent, away from the word 'fight' and 'blood' and 'death'.

"In the dream… I was supposed to be left alone… Nii-chan left me too…" Minako paused a bit, wondering slightly why did she talking about this, right after she woke up too. "I-I don't want to be alone… I pulled you because I know that if I don't then Nii-chan will…" Minako stopped there, loss in word, loss in her thought.

"I don't want to regret anything, any choice I made… even though it may be wrong but I will still decide for myself so I'm sorry," Minako look up to meet Minato's blue calm eyes tinted with a small sadness and confusion but there is some assurance or understanding there. That make her day, like saying that he didn't mind.

"I'm sorry to make you feel the loss I felt for the second time now…" Minako finally flashed her trade mark happy smile, cheering the gloom and depressed atmosphere around them. Minato's eyes warmed slightly as a tiny smile rare crept to his face.

"It's okay," was the only answer Minato gave her and she appreciates the fact that she is not questioned. She closed her eyes as she felt her twin envelope her into a tight hug, she hugged him back, slightly happy for the fact that this time, she is not alone anymore.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

"_Iwatodai, we are now in Iwatodai."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

This is a short start, really…

Well, I just thought that it'll be fun to write a story like this, seeing nobody had started it. At least I didn't find one like this so far so I hope I'm the first :P

This start from my annoyance of having to repeat the whole game because I miss one of the social link, followed by the fact that the plot of the game cannot be changed despite being replayed (*sigh* well duh!)

I kinda thought, hey, wouldn't it be great if I can change some of what should be? Then BAM! Here is the intro~ :D

Bear with the lousy and uncared tenses plus grammar, it's my weak point and I am not changing it… too troublesome D:

Like it? The starter is kinda not clear so I'm posting the next one soon –as soon as possible, if I have time to type- to clear things up ;P and believe me, the whole gloomy stuff will be off.

R&R please~ ;D


	2. And so it begins

Time

Chapter 2

And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I obviously don't owned the characters, if I do then I won't waste time writing this and rather fight the shadows :P

"-Welcome to Iwatodai, the time is now midnight."

Minako smile giddily as she and her twin brother, Minato, finally arrive at their destination after the long trip. The two stepped out from the train after making sure that nothing is missing, as what Minako expected, the moon turn greenish yellow and the surrounding turn dark green with blood stained floor, the electricity died out with the two looks like the only one alive.

"Let's just go," Minato said after a moment of silence, Minako guessed that he is looking around wondering what happened before shrugging the thought off. That's just like the Minato she knows, Minako just nodded and hummed the song she heard through her MP3 before its dead.

"Coffins…" Minako mumbled when they stepped outside of the station. The whole place filled with lining coffins, the same view she remembered well, she just keep on smiling as she urged Minato to keep on moving. As much as she knows how to fight, her persona is not awakened, yet.

"We'll get there soon."

"Welcome, I have been waiting a long time for you."

The twin looked up at the voice greeting their arrival. There is a kid with black hair and blue eyes, standing in black and white stripped clothe -similar to jail clothe-, smiling secretively and yet quite warmly.

"If you want to proceed sign your name here," the boy said pointing toward two paper, separated, ready to be signed. "Don't be afraid, it's just a contract," he reassured as if sensing the two –only Minato but, yeah- doubtful stare.

"All it says is that from here on out, you'll need to accept full responsibility for your decision. You know, the usual stuff," the boy explained more. The two turn to each other before simply putting their full name on it.

"No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes," he continued, somehow the shadow creeps up starting to cover the boy slowly, his hand pointed to his head as f he is going to shot himself.

"Can you do it?" then he is gone.

"Who is there?"

A new voice demand from the shadows, the twin turn to the source, finding a girl with shoulder long auburn hair and light chocolate eye which is currently glaring at the new two. What scare the two at first? The obvious gun tucked on the girl's leather holster around the tight.

"Wait!" another foreign one ordered when the auburn girl made a move to pull her gun. Right after, the lights are suddenly on, the creepy green surrounding melt and disappear along with the bloods, the music bombed their head phone instantly.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," a soft tapping of shoe –or was it boot? Minako don't care much- and a beautiful girl with curly long red hair appeared, "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I am one of the students staying in the dorm," she introduced, Minato thought he enter and stay in a girl dorm by seeing only female appearing.

"Who are they?" the other girl asked looking fairly confused.

"They are 'transfer students'. It was last minute decision to assign them here. They will eventually enter their real dorm," Mitsuru answered shortly and instantly. The two stare at the two talking girl with different emotion swirling in their eyes.

The confusion is clearly printed in Minato eyes, what can he expect? He was greeted by weird boy who suddenly disappear, then a girl with a gun appear. For Minako tough, she looked weird, it really feels weird, seeing things that had happen being replayed.

"Well, this is Yukari Takeba. She will be a junior this spring, just like you," Mitsuru then continued introducing the other girl. Her distrust and doubtfulness shown just like a clear glass as she give an affirmative nod.

"Nice to meet you," the two said simultaneously with smiles though Minako is more cheerful than Minato but for Minato to even smile is an improvement. Minako think Yukari think the same thing as her since she looked taken a back by Minato's smile.

"It's getting late, your room," Mitsuru look pointedly toward Minato, "Is on the second floor, at the end. While you will stay on the third floor, also at the end of it," Mitsuru then nodded toward Yukari before turning, soon she is gone.

"This is it. Pretty easy to remember, since its right at the end of the hall," Yukari said now smiling. Then she looked thoughtful, "Do you have any question?" she asked politely to the two. They were sending Minato first because his is the second floor, the twin shook their head in negative.

"I want to ask something, on the way here from the station, was everything okay?" Yukari asked Minako when Minato went inside his room. Minako is not surprised to get that question somehow, the two starts to walk before shrugging.

"As empty as ever," Minako grinned assuring Yukari of her doubt and possibly worry. The two then continue in silence, minus the fact that Minako complained about having a cramp since the train took a long time to get there and how Minato just simply sleep all the way.

"Really? Well your brother did seem ignorant," Yukari giggled, losing all her tenseness. The two look up as they arrive at their destination, Minako waved her hand excusing herself with tired reason.

"I'm sure you still have lots of question, but we'll save them for later 'kay?"

Then she closed her door.

.

.

.

.

4/7 Tue

"You probably saw some weird thing last night but don't tell anyone about them okay?"

That warning is not something Minako need to know, she have no reason to tell any body anyway. For Minato, well… don't have to worry about him. He is quiet and will hardly ever start a conversation.

"Sup, transfer students?" a guy in hat and weird grin show up out of nowhere. Minako and Minato that is half way to the dreamland are obviously surprised, the look they give to guy seem to hurt him though.

"Hey, don't look so surprised," the guy then seem to finally get the questioning stare he got from Minato, "Oh me? My name is Junpei Iori. Just Junpei is fine," the guy, named Junpei, introduced himself with a big goofy grin.

"I transferred here too, in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being a new kid so I wanted to say 'hey', see what a nice guy I am?" Junpei sighed smugly, somehow, before turning to Minako.

"Wow, you got a pretty face there, guess you don't have to worry about having boyfriend. In a zip, guys gonna flock around 'cha for sure," Junpei grinned again, Minako is not surprised when Minato suddenly looked quite annoyed before looking around for any sight of staring guys. He suddenly adopted a protective brother personality since they have ach other only.

"At it again huh, will you stop hitting on every girl you met? You might be bothering them you know," Yukari sigh at the –seems to be- usual scene. Minako smiled, happy to see her friend after ten long years but quite sad to not able to speak with them so familiarly yet.

"Hey I'm just being friendly!" Junpei protested but he was ignored as Yukari turn to the two transfer students. "What a coincidence that we are in the same classroom," Yukari greeted cheerfully.

"Wow, I still can't believe that you guys are twin. You guys don't look or act alike," Yukari commented after her long observation the whole class lesson. Her comment wasn't the first time the twin got, Minako smiled while Minato simply nodded with the same sleepy face, a little alerted than before but still sleepy expression.

"We got that a lot. I took more of my Dad's gen while Minato-nii got Mom's, only in appearance that is. I act a lot like mom and Nii-san got dad's, even his protective gear is the same as dad," Minako explained turning the two attention to Minato who is still looking around in suspicious.

"Really? I didn't think your brother would have that kind of personality, I guess it's just instinctive work for older brother toward younger sisters," Junpei said quite teasingly. Minato just shrugged before standing up with his bag.

"Hey, you guys didn't tell anyone about last night right?" Yukari whispered as they walked to the door, she instantly got a straight no from the two, although Minato just shrugged.

"Oh, good. Seriously, don't tell anyone about last night okay?" Yukari sighed ignoring Junpei suggestive ideas. The four walked to the gate, finding a huge crowd of girls with a frustrated boy in the middle who seems to not pay attention to any of them.

"Same crowd as always, he is our unbelievable school idol. Well, being a boxing captain was it charm as well," Junpei sighed looking at the boy in the middle with clear jealousy. "His name is Akihiko Sanada, a real comic book alike prince," Junpei introduced while shrugging.

"Akihiko…" Minako mumbled looking at the boy with straight face with a small smile. The other two might not catch it but Minato saw it, the difference smile his twin flashed to the boy and other people, that make him worried.

"Well, better be going guys."

So the first clue was forgotten just like that.

.

.

.

.

4/7 Tue , Dark Hour, Velvet Room.

"Welcome."

That deep smooth voice, a grandfather a-like voice, pierced through the silence of their dream, waking them from what was thought as a dreamless sleep. The two open their eyes, seeing blue, a fast moving clock and three figures.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance," the weird old man with long nose introduced himself with a smile gracing his face. The two stay quite, one waiting for him to continue while the other one with a confused look across his face.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It has been ten long years since we have a guest," Igor's eyes shifted to Minako just a bit but Minako get the hint. He knew about her circumstances, that make her wonder about Theodore and Elizabeth, did they know as well?

"Only those who has sign the contract can enter this place," two contract paper the two sign the first day they arrive appear, "Hence forth, you are welcomed here. In the Velvet room," Igor continued opening the page their sign stayed.

"Honored guess, you are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return," Igor paused looking toward the twin right in the eyes, "That you abide by the contract and resume responsibility for the choice you make," Igor demanded as silence followed.

"Understood," the two answered simultaneously.

"Hold on to this," two beautiful blue keys float to them, stopping in front each of them.

"Till we meet again."

.

.

.

.

4/8 Wed, Dark Hour.

"Minato-nii, wake up."

Just as she expected, that night is the same as the one in her memory. She pretended to be sleeping, knowing the two of them are being watched. Then she stood up when she heard the rush before going down to her brother's room. Not long afterwards, the building shook, finally waking Minato up.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked completely oblivious of the ruckus downstairs. "Something big is happening," Minako answered, looking up instinctively to the moon, its full moon that night.

"It's so big huh?" Minato commented calmly. Another shook alerted him fully, the two look down and found this black thing hammering to the door. Before they could take more information, Yukari has come and pull them out of their trance.

"Hurry! I have no time to explain!" Yukari shouted pulling them to the door. She paused a bit, giving the two a weapon, long sword for Minato and a Naginata for Minako. The two then proceed with no question, Minako know there is many things swarming her brother's mind but also know that he is always quite ignorant for answers.

"Let's go!" then they run, for a second, Minako could swear her eyes meet the shadow's.

Just for a second though.

.

.

.

.

"We should go to the roof instead," Minako said, stopping them from dashing to the back door downstairs. Knowing she will receive the confused, as if on cue, Mitsuru's voice rang shocking the group.

"_Takeba! Can you hear me? Be careful there is more than one of them! It's real form is somewhere else!"_

Yukari's eyes widen at the information and the rough approaching sound from the window, sounding closer and closer. Knowing to just better hurry, Minako pulled Yukari easily with Minato following close by.

"We should be okay for now," Yukari sighed as she finally able to lock the door, her relieve didn't last long. There is this water like sound from the end of the roof top. Then that appear.

A pitch black hand appear as it reach the top, the second hand appear with a blue mask representing 'the fool', then appear at least ten hand with a sharp blade on each one of it.

"I- I-… oh no! M-my hands won't stop shaking-!" Yukari shuttered looking terrified. The shadow took the opportunity and slash, Minako –instinctively- dove and push Yukari out of the way and took the gun from Yukari as Minato approach them.

"I… I think I know what to do," Minako whispered to Yukari who is shocked and scared. She stood up with her brother beside her, she smiled rather eerily, the feeling of cold metal on the side of her head is nostalgic. It has been ten years.

Then she pulled the trigger.

Then, as if something shattered, a bright glowing thing appear looking majestic with her orange eyes and auburn long hair, looking like Minako herself. A heart harp on her back and light orange body, she remembered her. Orpheus.

"_I am thou… thou art I… I am a being that has emerged from the sea of your heart, 'The Instrumentalist of Mysteries… I am Orpheus."_

Minako's eyes met Orpheus's as the two hand's touch one another. The two scream in pain instantly, cries of hurt filling the silent night. Minako fell down to her brother's strong protective grip with clenched eyes, when she open them, Thanatos stood. Skeleton alike head, strong built body, and flying coffins around, the Death.

"Minako, are you okay? What is going on?" Minato asked but fell to deaf ear. Minako simply smile assuring Minato before mumbling a soft apology.

"Thanatos!" Minako shouted afterward, as if on cue, Thanatos attacked the shadow with no mercy. The Fool arcane Shadow bow low, losing to Thanatos in mere seconds, and disappear into the dark night sky little by little.

'_I am not the one who is going to die, not now,'_ that is Minako's last though when Thanatos was about to give his last strike before she fell unconscious. Thanatos disappeared along with Minako consciousness, leaving the now small shadow alive.

"G-get away from me!" Yukari shrieked scrambling backward to avoid the Cowardly Maya, what is left from the strong shadow. Knowing he should help, Minato took over the gun and with no hesitation like his twin, he shot himself.

The same glass shattering sound rang, taking the two Cowardly Maya's attention. The near identical persona appeared, Minato's with silver short hair and the same eye as Minako's, a harp behind him. The only difference is the color, orange and blue body, the two's favorite color. The persona smiled a bit before reciting the same incantation.

"_I am thou… thou art I… I am a being that has emerged from the sea of your heart, 'The Instrumentalist of Mysteries… I am Orpheus."_

Minato stare at it in wonder, many question swarming inside his head but he didn't know where and how to start. As if reading Minato's mind, his Orpheus simply nodded before enveloping Minato. This time, there is no sound coming, no that mind killing shriek, nothing.

Orpheus simply let out blinding light and transform into a white godly being. A chain of coffins on his right hand, same orange eyes, light yellow hair, and a turned cross upon his back. There is something about his aura that make Minato feel even calmer.

"_I am thou… thou art I… I am Messiah."_

Minato blinked when Messiah blocked the Cowardly Maya's attack and with one smash from the coffin, the Cowardly Maya dissolve into nothing. Messiah just closed his eyes and disappeared into Minato's body.

"What was that? Minato-kun? Oi! Don't pass out with your sister!" Minato vaguely heard Yukari calling him but a sudden tiredness and overwhelm feeling knock him unconscious. He is relieved enough to still hear that soft heart beat from both him and Minako.

"Wake up!"

.

.

.

.

That should do it. You'd guess by now that this is going to be a long story. I try to modify few scenes but I feel that I shouldn't for these introductions.

Just to let you know, I will be updating weekly, I hope, but I will do my best! I have my whole weekend empty tomorrow!

By the way, sorry to make Minato have such cute streak of over protectiveness. I just feel that every older brother must feel like that toward his little sister, then again, I don't have any brother. Oh well, I think it suits him.

Thanks for the review before,

R&R!


	3. Welcome To SEES, Wait, Junpei too!

Time

Chapter 3

Welcome to The SEES, Wait, Junpei Too?

Disclaimer: I don't own the game. If I do, Minato nor Minako won't die! DX

.

.

.

4/19 Sunday

"You two are finally awake!"

That familiar voice sighed with relieve thick along her words. Minako opened her eyes with a strange, yet, familiar tiredness. To think she fainted again, she had hoped she won't faint this time but it seemed impossible. That night was the first time she summoned her persona after such a long time, despite her recollection of them.

"You guys are real time twin. You woke up at the same time," Yukari commented, trying her hardest to cover her worry. Minako sat up, already used to the tiredness, before turning to her brother who was still half way to reality.

"The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you two and said you were just tired, but are you both okay now?" Yukari asked again to make sure she didn't have to call the nurses. Minako nodded for both of their answer, she knew Minato was still processing about whatever happened that fateful night.

"We were just tired Yukari, no worry! Then again, how long did we pass out?" Minako asked with her cheery voice. Somehow, she got use to mask her voice though now she wasn't exactly acting. Habit dies hard, Minako concluded lamely.

"How long? It's like, terribly long! You two were oblivious to the world for around a week. Way to show me not to worry, tough I'm really sorry I couldn't do anything that night," Yukari shrugged with this teasing face of her which changed the next second. Seeing this, Minato also straightened himself up.

"I want to tell you that I'm sort of like you," Yukari started looking quite guilty and sorry. Now was Minako's turn to felt that, she felt like she was cheating. She knew exactly what Yukari is going to tell them but then she just smile and suppressed her feeling.

"My dad died when I was little and my mom and I aren't exactly on good term," Yukari continued sensing Minato's puzzled expression. Yukari took a deep breath before sighing, "To be honest, I already know about your past and to be fair, I wanted to tell you about me," Yukari reasoned.

"It was back in '99 when there was a big explosion in the area and my dad died in the blast. Nobody really knows what happened, but he worked in a lab run by the Kirijo Group," Yukari smiled a bit. Then Minako stopped her.

"Don't worry Yukari, really. We could already guess why you are here and we don't want to intrude. I could understand your reason so don't blame yourself," Minako explained knowing the continuation by heart. She didn't want to make Yukari recollect that incident's memory.

"Thanks. It's just that when I waited for you guys, I promised myself that I'll tell you guys everything. I'm relieved that I could share that with someone after a long time," Yukari commented getting her relaxed manner back as she stood up.

"The seniors are coming soon as well," that alerted Minako. As far as she remembered, there was no such visit from the seniors back then. Could this be a sign that she had made a big change for the future? She'll find out soon enough.

"Oh, you don't have to be formal with me by the way. Us, girls, got to stick up for each other," Yukari smirked teasingly at Minato's confused look. He was wondering whether that applies to him or not.

"You too, Minato! Well bye now," Yukari waved before closing the door cheerfully. Now left the twin alone in the plain white room, Minako wonder whether or not should she tell her brother everything, but Minato beat her to it.

"So will you tell me what was all that were?" how Minato-ish straightforward question. Everyone might not know since Minato tend to keep quiet but that didn't apply to Minako, truly.

"It's the future I saw in my dream. From the day we arrived at Iwatodai was something that I've known to happen," Minako started with this helpless sigh. If she said that she never planned to tell her twin anything then it will be an open lie. She had thought about how to explain but never really thought it's necessary. Until now that is.

"We will be fighting against those black muddy things called shadows. There are 12 arcanas of shadow with many form, last night was just one of them. The strong ones will appear every full moon," Minako explain as simple as possible. Explaining wasn't her strong point anyway. Moreover, the seniors should arrive soon and she doubted it's the right time to tell her knowledge.

"I'll do my best to help, no worries. I knew how to finish all these mess," Minako grinned trying to ease her brother's worry. How true to her guesses before, the two seniors stepped into their ward just mere second after Minako told Minato of what the shadows and personas are.

"I'm glad that you were both awake now. I'm sorry for the intrusion," Mitsuru greeted with her stoic poker smile. It was a sign of acknowledgement that they were considered as teammates, Minako smiled back.

"Thank you sempai, you shouldn't have sent us to the hospital though. It's nothing big," Minako giggled in her cheerful tone. She could feel her brother's eye on her so she flashed her brightest smile to assure her brother that everything was really okay.

"Ah, this is Akihiko Sanada. One of your senior and is staying with us," Mitsuru introduced the silver haired idol and boxing captain. This is not how they suppose to meet but Minako kept her compose relaxed as they greet one another.

"Well, we are here to inquire about few things we find quite odd," straight to the point as ever. Minako nearly let her smile quirked up into a smirk, "It was about your action upon seeing the shadow you encountered," Mitsuru started.

"I knew of the dark hour's existence since the very beginning," Minako said point blank. Better get this done quickly and tell them the general information about the Dark Hour, "Our crash happened near a laboratory site which exploded and eventually turn into Tartarus, shadow's nest," Minako said slowly to give her time to think of what to say.

"Minato-nii had no clue of its appearance. I never intended to tell anyone, but I knew well how to fight against those shadows. I also knew how it all began inside the Kirijo group," Minako continued slightly hesitating about the last info she told them.

"How did you know? It is not everyday that you could find out things like this and didn't go mentally unstable," that was harsh but Minako couldn't mind because it's true, Minato mind those words though.

"What are you trying to say? She should just go mentally unstable?" Minato asked back calmly despite the angry flame burning inside his eyes. His protectiveness kicking in now, nothing could stop him.

"I apologize of my rudeness. I am simply curious how Kirijo group's top secret could leak out to an ordinary high school student," Mitsuru corrected her sentence. Sometimes Minako didn't mind having a protective brother like Minato.

"No offense taken," Minako grinned, she felt slightly guilty for leaving Akihiko out of their conversation but she bet the next thing she'll tell them will caught his interest.

"Minato-nii and I actually have a special ability my acquaintance called wild card. An ability to change one's persona," Minako informed them and another score for Minako, Akihiko's eyes lit up like a child expecting his Christmas present.

"I never saw such powerful persona before. What are they?" Akihiko asked with enthusiasm and curiosity coating his voice. She wondered whether she should tell them about her personas now or not but those starry eyes were simply irresistible.

"My main persona was Orpheous, the second one to emerge was Thanatos. Death," Minako said smiling softly before summoning Thanatos without any evoker. She learnt that over the time, it's not a complete summoning. Just a near transparent figure hovering majestically above Minako, that was as far as she could do without evoker.

"You could summon them? Without any evoker?" Akihiko inquired more with interest, Mitsuru also seemed flabbergasted but she kept her opinion for herself. That was exactly like the Akihiko she remembered.

"I could just make them visible. I still need an evoker to complete materialized them. Now is not the time for me to summon them without any evoker, I can't," Minako said truthfully. She didn't even know when she will be able to do it but definitely not anytime soon.

"We'll observe into this further on tomorrow. I believe you still need a lot of rest now," Mitsuru stated stopping Akihiko from asking more thing even further. Minako nodded, and waved to them. Mitsuru, being the usual Mitsuru, just nodded back before exiting the ward while Akihiko waved back friendlily.

"Now I want to know about your relationship with Akihiko-sempai," Minato sighed tiredly, there simple exist no time for him to let his guard down. If he did so then his twin would be taken in no time.

"We are just acquaintance. We've just met and got introduced you know," Minako giggled at her brother's worried look. At times Minako considered herself as masochist to enjoy her brother's mental struggle.

"We are just friends now, don't worry."

.

.

.

.

4/20, Monday Morning

"Yo! Long time no see. What's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?" Junpei greeted them right after he spotted the two of them. Typical lively Junpei, "Anyway, I got something to tell ya!" Junpei grinned excitedly.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked with faked worry. Junpei pouted instantly with this annoyed look, "Dude! I'm just fine," Junpei sighed. Minako knew what he was going to say but couldn't resist the temptation to tease him.

"Sheesh, someone is full of energy today… I could hear you all the way over there," Yukari sighed saving the twin from Junpei's annoyance. True to be said, Junpei immediately started making fun of Yukari with his stupid nickname, 'Yuka-tan' thingy.

"Cut it out. I got to talk to them now okay?" Yukari ordered Junpei to walk off by himself before turning to the two. "Are you guys really okay? Minako? Minato?" Yukari asked slightly blushing as she used their names.

"That aside, Ikutsuki-san want to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget," Yukari reminded them before dashing off to do something for her archery club.

"What do you think he want to tell us?" Minato asked softly, only Minako could hear him since she was used to it. Minato told her already that there is something about Ikutsuki that make him feel uneasy. Minako always knew that her twin was something, really.

.

.

.

.

4/20 Monday Evening

"I'm glad that you are okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you," Ikutsuki sighed with what seemed to be a genuine relieve. Minako knew better but keep her smile and nodded.

"The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please, have a seat," Ikutsuki offered kindly. The two sat on a couple chair and looked at the other expectantly.

"I have heard that you have notice the existence of the dark hour, a time hidden between two days. I believe you have explain this to your brother as well," Minako and Minato nodded at the same time.

"Normal people don't realize this because they transmogrify into coffins, sleeping. What is interesting about dark hour is not that. It's the shadows, creatures that appear during the dark hour and attack the ones outside their coffins. Sound's exciting, huh?" Akihiko smirked pleased.

"Long story short," Mitsuru cut Akihiko with a glare, "We are the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, SEES for short. Though we apply as normal club in the school, our real job is defeating shadows," Mitsuru explained, putting a big expensive looking silver baggage on the table.

"We want you to join us," Mitsuru continued straightforwardly, as usual. "These are the evoker I prepared for you. We'd like you two to lend us your strength," Mitsuru finished letting the silence hang for a while, letting the two make their decision.

"I'll help," Minako answered cheerfully, trying to lift the tense atmosphere. She turned and stare at her brother doubtful eyes confidently before Minato finally sighed, "I'll join in," he answered. He couldn't let his twin alone and she won't back out at all. The only option was to follow her decision.

"Thank you onii-chan," Minako beamed hugging Minato with a gleeful expression. She didn't know how things will happen but she knew if anything happen she could save them with her advanced experience.

"Oh, you should just stay here for your room assignment. I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end," Ikutsuki chuckled somehow sounding quite proud of his decision.

"Wasn't that- oh never mind…" Yukari sighed at the usual not funny joke. Minako smiled not surprised as a whisper rang inside her head a sign of a new social link, the Fool. Minato tensed a bit but his expression remained calm.

"That's social link," Minako whispered before letting go of Minato. She felt Minato nodded before they were dismissed, she reminded him of Igor's words before separating way from him before the midnight sign rang.

.

.

.

.

4/20 Monday Dark hour

"Hi, how are you?" the mysterious boy appear with a tranquil smile and clear blue eyes. Minako smiled, missing the boy a lot. Despite remembering all things, Minako couldn't make him appear before.

"Hi, do you have a name?" Minako smiled back brightly, catching the boy in surprised. Noticing the boy's confusion and wonder Minako nearly let out a giggle at the cute expression upon the boy's pale skin.

"Do I need a name?" Minako chuckled at the innocent question before nodding.

"Can I give you one?" Minako offered, pleased by the sparkle inside his sapphire eyes and his face brightened. A positive sign, she was wondering where did he get his name before, but it seemed that the name was a made up on the spot name.

"Can you give me one?" the boy answered instead with a childish excited expression. Minako beamed with an exalted mood, she thought she could give him a new name, a genuinely new one from her, but she knew nothing suits him better.

"Pharos, your name will be Pharos," Minako said relishing the look of amazement across the boy, now Pharos, face. He blinked a few times as if checking whether it was a truth or not before he smiled.

"Pharos… I liked it, thank you," Pharos smiled looking pleased. Minako grinned back, slightly taken a back by the whisper ringing inside her, now she had created the Death social link. It wasn't supposed to start now but she shrugged it off.

"I wanted to tell you that the end is coming. I remembered so I thought I should tell you," Pharos stopped as if contemplating whether to continue or not but there was something urging him to tell her, "Though I knew you knew about this already," Pharos giggled suddenly hugging Minako.

"I knew you have recollection of the future and the past but don't worry, I can't read your memories," Pharos informed knowing this was something that Minako don't want to share, at least not yet.

"Thank you anyway," Minako answered patting Pharos's head affectionately. Pharos laughed at that, looking amused and somehow ecstatic.

"I never thought you'd thank me, but your welcome… that's what I'm supposed to say right?" Pharos continued sounding a bit puzzled. "I don't really know what this 'end' is about either, but at least you've awakened to your power," he stopped there.

"An unusual power that takes many forms, yet bound by none. It might be your salvation, depending where you end up," Pharos said pulling back from the warm welcoming hug.

"I expect you to honor your commitment as I'll continue watching you, even if you forget about me," Pharos smiled though she knew he was sad by his own words. He let go of her and stood up.

"Okay then, see you later. I'll check on your twin now," Pharos waved before disappearing into thin air, like how he appeared out of nowhere. Minako let her grin drop into a mere tiny smile.

"I will never forget about you."

.

.

.

.

4/21 Tuesday Evening

"We want to introduced to you another new member," that starter seemed to alarmed Yukari. She had been complaining about having a bad feeling all the way back to the dorm, even before, since Mitsuru appear. She informed us about a meeting. Then off she goes.

"Whazzup?" Junpei chirpy all excited voice filled the previously silent room. Minako nearly let her laugh slip out when Yukari mouth hanged open at the sudden appearance of their class clown.

"J-Junpei? Why are YOU here?" Yukari exclaimed probably unconsciously. Minato stayed quiet despite the flabbergasted look across his face, how Minako remember her own reaction back then.

"This is Junpei Iori from class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today," Akihiko introduced as if they were strangers. Minako giggled as Yukari showed her 'problem' with the new comer instantly.

"Well, I bump into him the other night. He has potential but he has just awakened to it recently. I told him about us and he agreed to help," Akihiko explained as if trying to put some sense into Yukari.

"YOU have potential? For REAL?" Yukari gasped like seeing a ghost. Junpei gave a dry laugh at that, "He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins though I don't remember much. Man, that was embarrassing," Junpei sighed.

"He said that was, you know, normal in the beginning," Junpei chuckled, "Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?" Junpei laughed now at how silly he sounded like.

"Well, it didn't happen to me back years ago," Minako smirked teasingly while Junpei just shrugged as he showed this confused look. Minako chuckled at that, it was like back in her memory when everyone was around. Soon, it will be like that.

"But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea. Though I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get lonely, ya know. I bet you're stoked too right? Havin' me join," Junpei smirked as if he got a grand prize.

"So, anyway, glad to join the team," Junpei stated never gave a thought about what will happen. Minako couldn't blame him, she nodded while flashing a bright smile.

"Well, enough with the introduction," Akihiko said awkwardly with the never ceasing polite smile, "I think we are about ready," Akihiko turned to Ikutsuki with a sharp nod afterwards.

"For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only persona users we had, but that number recently jumped to six. Therefore, starting tonight at 12 A.M., I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus," Ikutsuki said seriously.

"Tartarus? What was that? Sounds like toothpaste," Junpei questioned puzzled by the unknown name.

"It's a building that appears only during the dark hour, just like the shadows, interesting huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train, think of it like a shadow nest," Akihiko explained with enthusiasm coating his voice.

"Since Akihiko hasn't _recovered_ yet, he'll only come as far as the entrance," Mitsuru informed them, emphasizing her intention clearly to the main subject. Akihiko just sighed in defeat before agreeing.

"Well, I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon my persona."

.

.

.

.

4/21 Tuesday Dark Hour

"This is Tartarus, a labyrinth that appears only during dark hour," Mitsuru informed as their school transformed into a tall building with unknown height. Minako stared at it with a sense of nostalgia, not that she miss it, it just contained a lot of memories of SEES.

"W-what? What are you talking about? What happened to our school?" Junpei exclaimed, shock written all over his face. Minato, being Minato, stay quiet at the sight of the building.

"Once the dark hour passes, everything returns to normal," Mitsuru explained briefly.

"But, why? Why's our school turn into a giant tower?" Junpei questioned flabbergasted by all that happen to him. It wasn't normal but wasn't exactly unacceptable.

"There was an experiment here, ten years ago, about the shadows. An explosion caused a distortion of time to our school, the place where the experiment was conducted," Minako answered for Mitsuru.

"How did you know?" Junpei asked curiously. He didn't seem to get the hint that she had found out about Dark hour's existence years ago and that she had found out a lot of things from her memories. Nobody knew about the last part anyway.

"My parents died during an accident ten years ago because of the explosion. I research the main reason for years, of course I know," Minako giggled as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Seriously? Dude, you're so chirpy that I didn't guess that you'd have that kind of past," Junpei blinked seeming sorry to bring up such conversation.

"No offence taken."

.

.

.

.

"We'll let you four get a feel to this place," Akihiko said with a disappointed look. He didn't get to explore so it was a huge let down for him.

"We are not asking you to go very far," Mitsuru continued for Akihiko when she saw the sophomores tensed up visibly. "I'll be feeding you information from here," Mitsuru added assuring the freaked out newbie.

"We'll also point out a leader to make any necessary decision," Akihiko said making Junpei looked quite exalted. Minako remember clearly where this was heading and she seriously didn't like the outcome, but at least with Minato here, she didn't have to be the leader.

"Minako, you are in charge," the surprise on her face must be open since Akihiko continued quickly afterwards, "You have more knowledge of the Dark hour more than the others, or even more than us, and you have experience in fighting," Akihiko explained shortly.

"You two, can you summon your persona without any difficulties like she and Minato can?" Akihiko's stare was clearly pointed out to Junpei who tensed at his decision. Now he got him, though Minako was still dejected by the outcome.

"Minato, you'll take over when she was down," Akihiko continued getting a nod from Minato. With her twin here, Minako wonder about few battle strategy and fighting methods. Minato told her about his power to change persona like her, but it seemed that their persona were mostly the same, so they couldn't wield one persona at a time.

"Would you mind waiting a bit?" Minako inquired with a big apologetic smile. She got a feeling that she should say that now before she regrets it. She wanted to organize her personas first if possible. So she turned to where the Velvet Door stood.

.

.

.

.

4/21 Tuesday Velvet Room

"I've been waiting for you," Igor greeted them with his tranquil secretive smirk. "The time for you to use your power has come. The tower that you are about to venture into," he gave a light chuckle.

"How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions," Igor stated with his eyes on Minato. "That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power," Minato keep his silence but his puzzled expression spoke louder for him.

"Your power is like number zero, empty but, at the same time, holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple personas and summon then as needed. When you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you," Igor explained.

"There are maybe times when they are difficult to grasp, but do not fear. Seize what you have earn and your power will grow accordingly, be sure to keep that in mind," Igor smirked grow wider.

"My spare time will soon be scarce but please, come again on your own record. I'll tell you then about my true role, the manners in which I can best assist you," Igor paused as the two assistants clear their throat.

"Ah, before I forgot. These two are my assistants, the twin, Elizabeth and Theodore," Minako beamed, she had been waiting for this. Whether Theodore remembered her or not was not an issue, she was glad to just see him again.

"My name is Elizabeth, I shall assist you in recording your personas," Elizabeth introduced herself to Minato before nodding to Minako who hardly pay attention to her. Minako smiled to Theodore who seemed a bit confused. That was the only hint that Minako need to know that he didn't remember.

"My name id Thaodore, but please, feel free to call me Theo. It's a pleasure to meet you," Theodore introduced himself with his forever lasting smooth deep voice. Minako had to assure Minato that Theo, by all means, wasn't flirting with her or anything. Guess his protectiveness kicks in whenever there was a boy around Minako.

"These two will assist each one of you as well. Until then… Farewell."

So, their exploration starts, making the wheel of fate turn again.

.

.

.

.

This one is my make up chapter for last week. I'm seriously sorry for being late.

I was so busy last week with all my homework that I have no time to type…

Hope this make up to it…

I'm already starting the next one, no worry

I'll upload them this Sunday.

Please bear with me… Thanks for the reviews by the way, I'm shocked to find my story being mark as favorite… but I'm happy

I'll work hard to update on time!

R&R!


	4. Second Full Moon

Time

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters. One could only hope…

.

.

.

.

4/22 Wednesday Early Morning

"Arisato?" that deep warm voice that Minako knew best called. She turned to the source and smile as always, it was her sempai, Akihiko Sanada. She could guess why he approached her. One of the reasons will be because there was no sight of Minato around.

"Akihiko-sempai, please call me Minako. There are two Arisato in the house," Minako reasoned with a sly smirk. That seemed to make the other party laughed –not in the bad way- before nodding to her.

"Sure, Minako, why are you alone? Didn't you usually come with your brother?" Akihiko asked with a neutral smile. Automatic smile flashed though she felt like being punch from in front. The smile she received was different than in her memory. The smile she received now was one everybody got, not the special shy and warm smile reserved for her.

"Minato-nii overslept this morning. I've threatened him that I'll left him behind but he ignored me, so I really left him behind. Better make him learn," Minako explained with her playful tone.

"I never thought you have a mean streak in you, guess I should be careful from now on," Akihiko said absent mindedly. The two erupted to laughter, catching few boys and girls eyes as they did so, Minako noted.

"But I never thought that we share the same train. Maybe we should start coming to school together," this one caught Minako off guard, she didn't remember this happening. Still, why won't she agree? She nodded cheerfully with a charming elated smile.

"Starting from now on okay?"

.

.

.

.

5/1 Friday Early Morning

The days pass by so quickly, Minako herself has noted some of her social link and events. Junpei and Yukari have started going out with her here and there, Bunkichi and Mitsuko has showed up as well. Minako now know that she missed them a lot after all these time, even though at time Minako would confuse herself on what is reality and what is dream.

"Minako, you ready yet?" Right, she really did start going to school with Akihiko, but Minato –as protective as always- won't let her be together with Akihiko alone. He seemed to learn his lesson and ended up joining the two.

"Wait, Minato need to take something in his room for the student council," Minako answered rushing downstairs. There was that too, student council. Not to mention the tennis club. Minako wanted to join the kendo club with her brother but they don't accept girls so she ended up with the tennis club.

"Sometimes I feel bad for you guys for being so busy despite just transferring here," Akihiko sighed looking sympathetic to Minako, who laughed instead. She also joined the student council but she didn't skip the meeting before while Minato had kendo.

"Not to mention about the shadow and Tartarus. You've been training, right? I can't join for that time though," Akihiko frowned at the slight problem he was having. It was an annoying thing for him considering he loves to train. Tarturus wasn't a problem for Minako. She surprised the others when she defeated the guardians in one strike.

"Oh yeah, you are going to the hospital for your check up later right?" Minako asked trying to change the topic to the more enjoyable subject. That did the trick as Akihiko's eyes brighten considerably.

"Yeah, I think I could start joining you guys soon," Akihiko informed brightly. Despite all her busy schedule, Minako still want to at least spend sometime with her sempai, though she hadn't established any social link with Akihiko. Guess spending time doesn't mean she was trusted yet.

"Minato-nii, you're slow," Minako teased smirking slightly while Minato just shrugged as usual to his sister's teasing. Akihiko nodded to Minato before they head out. Minako wonder whether she was regretting her choice to leave Minato back then or not. Minato interrogated her on whatever happened all the way through the train journey.

"Let's go," Minato said pulling Minako slightly as he grabbed her hand. Minako sighed softly. One can say that Minato grow even more protective than before the _'I turn my eyes once and she was taken'_ thought were simply showed all over Minato's face after Minako told whatever happened, she can't lie to Minato and the same goes with Minato.

'_Oh well…'_

.

.

.

.

5/1 Friday, After School

"FYI, Akihiko sempai is in the hospital getting his check up and I was asked to bring something for him. Well, he knows who to depend on," Junpei smiled proudly as if he won a championship.

"He asked you cuz he know that you don't have anything to do after school, idiot," Yukari sighed dryly to Junpei's remark. Minako nodded confirming the fact Yukari gave before adding, "And I knew that since morning that he was going there," to make Junpei even more depressed. It was easy to find what to push on Junpei.

"Aww Junpei, take it easy there. We were just kidding. What did he asked you to bring?" Minako laughed at the discouraged look across Junpei's face. Minato merely stare at the three with the usual sleepy expression that always look around once in a while to make sure no boys were staring at his twin.

"The class roster for 2-E," Junpei answered which was the lasting Minako expected before she burst out laughing with Yukari. Why would one need that anyway? Oh well, it wasn't like Minako had anything to do so…

"I'll come with you," Minako chirped in along with Yukari who said she got no practice as well. That alerted Minato's sleepy trance, before he also demand –not demand but close- that he join despite not showing it.

"You can't Minato-nii, don't forget your kendo," Minako commented with her smirk still glued on her face. As if Minato would let that stop him, he just shrugged and said that one day won't hurt.

"Alright, it's decided. Let's go!"

.

.

.

.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Akihiko asked them with the surprise clearly shown. Minako answered him since the other two were still intimidated by the unknown guy's present who glared at them as well, Minako got used to glares anyway. Minato though, well, he didn't care.

"We are all visiting you, sempai," Minako answered him with her trade mark smile.

"I'm just here for check up, you know," Akihiko said but he still smiled looking happy. The other guy said something and Akihiko nodded. The stranger sighed before making his way to the door making them step aside for him to pass, but he stopped, right in front of Minako.

"You…" he mumbled staring at Minako deeply. Of course Minako remembered him, the awkward sempai who is not exactly her sempai. She could feel Minato pushing her behind him just incase. The mind closed his eyes walking away from them.

"Who was that?" Junpei asked quite flabbergasted. Minako noticed the look of hesitation from Akihiko before he gave them a vague answer. Knowing it wasn't the time to actually tell the group about the man, Minako just nodded at the answer.

"Hey Junpei, did you bring what I asked?" Akihiko asked quickly to change the subject. Junpei proudly produced the asked thing, completely pushing the thought of the stranger away from his mind.

"Sorry for the trouble. Let's get going," Akihiko stood up using his arm to support himself. Junpei, being the paranoid one, told Akihiko not to push himself too hard.

"This is nothing. I've wasted enough time already, I need to get back to my training," Akihiko shrugged as he stretched himself. That seemed to caught Yukari's attention, "Why boxing sempai? Just wondering," Yukari questioned curiously.

"You mean… why did I choose that sport?" Akihiko asked back, "It's not the sport itself, I just wanted to learn how to fight. I know how it felt to feel powerless and I don't want to feel that way again," he continued sounding a bit sullen.

"Beside, I want to see how strong I can get like a game, only I'm competing against myself," Akihiko finished with a fiery enthusiasm. Minako smiled a bit, slightly wondering when will he starts to open up to her.

"That's an interesting way of looking at it. Ya know, I'm into games to," Junpei announced smirking slyly. Minako and Yukari rolled their eyes at that, "Yeah, _**video**_ games," Yukari sighed.

"Oh, but I like fighting games too," Junpei protested still smirking. The group then decided to just ignore the old usual Junpei.

.

.

.

.

5/2 Saturday Dark Hour

"Hi, how have you been?" Pharos greeted with his tranquil smile and soothing voice. Minako sat up from her bed as Pharos sat beside her, "One week from now, there will be a full moon," Pharos informed looking up to Minako.

"Be careful, a new ordeal awaits you. You will encounter one of them," Pharos continued letting Minako to grab a hold of his hand. Minako smiled softly as she caught a tint of worry from the boy.

"You must prepare for the ordeal, but time is of the essence. I'm sure you are aware of that, of course," Pharos chuckled making a move to stand up but Minako's hold prevent him.

"Do you want to stay here longer?" Minako asked knowing the boy felt a bit lonely being alone. Pharos smiled sadly as he shook his head, "I'll grow attached to you if I remain," he answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Minako questioned again with a sullen smile of her own. Pharos looked surprised as if he didn't expect that, "I don't know but I feel that I shouldn't," Pharos said looking puzzled himself.

"I see, you can go then, sorry to hold you here," Minako beamed masking her sorrow well. Okay, not well enough to fool the boy but it manage to fool other at least. After a short contemplation, Pharos smiled as if being struck by an idea.

"I'll come and see you again when it's over. Goodbye for now," Pharos smiled before closing up to Minako. He kissed Minako's cheek softly before he disappeared into thin air.

'_The Social Link has reached level 2. Your power to create Personas of the Death Arcana has grown.'_

.

.

.

.

5/9 Saturday Dark Hour –Full moon-

"You're still at it?" Akihiko asked looking quite shocked by Mitsuru's act. Mitsuru is one who knew her limit and ability so to see her pushing her power was something Akihiko was unfamiliar with.

"You never know when the enemy might appear," Mitsuru sighed looking frustrated. A soft knock turn their attention to the door. Minako opened the door softly with a guilty smile.

"Sorry if I interrupt something but can you check the station Mitsuru-sempai?" Minako requested looking serious. She actually risked being found out about knowing everything but she really have to tell them now.

"Why so sudden? Minako? Is there something wrong?" Akihiko inquired looking worried now. As cheerful and reliable as Minako can be, she never actually asked something like this.

"My persona, Fortuna, told me through my dream that there will be something there. I want to make sure nothing happen even though I still couldn't wield Fortuna at now. She won't lie to me either way," Minako sighed imaginatively at the –hopefully- acceptable reason. Though the two knew not the mentioned persona, they know the name.

"I'll try and search around the station," Mitsuru answered seriously as she tried to analyze the station. Minako didn't look surprised as the radar showed the awaited beep.

"It's a Shadow, but the reading is too big," Mitsuru announced looking worried. Akihiko looked taken aback at that, "It's one of those as I expected," Minako frowned looking worried. Sure she could handle it, but she didn't want to risk her friends. She tried to train them but their progress was a bit slow and she still couldn't summon her strong personas.

"Well then, this is gonna be fun," Akihiko smirked looking pleased, but Mitsuru crumbled all his enthusiasm with one glare. How Akihiko dreaded the next thing coming from Mitsuru's mouth.

"Akihiko, you stay here and wait for the chairman. You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance. They'll fare better than you in your current state, have faith in them," Mitsuru stated, not giving Akihiko any opportunity to protest at all.

"Fine, I'll wake the others," Akihiko sighed looking disappointed as he hit the alarm. Not even a minute later, they were all gathering already.

"I detect a big shadow outside of Tartarus. We have to stop it before it destroy half of the city and caused panic among the resident," Mitsuru informed immediately when they arrive.

"I can't join you yet so Minako, you are in charge," Akihiko continued seriously, getting the disappointed sigh from Junpei. Minako keep quite despite hearing the silent protest from Junpei as she nodded.

"Guess it's pretty much decided that you are our leader huh? Even though she is only a girl," Junpei grumbled clearly showing his discontent. That made Minato gave him a slight glare along with Mitsuru.

"Whether one is a man or a woman doesn't factor into it. The responsibility falls to those who have the gift and let me add, _**if**_ you _**ever**_say or do anything to condescend to her _because _she_** is**_ a _**woman**_…" Mitsuru stopped there letting the threat hang.

"Oh, no no no _no_! it's not like I look down to her or anything," Junpei shrunk back immediately under the cold glares from Mitsuru and Minato. Now Minako felt bad for him, those two's glares were one of the scariest one she knew.

"You three should hurry and go ahead. Mitsuru, you need to get ready, right?" Akihiko instructed changing the topic instantly. Mitsuru sighed, "Indeed. Let's rendezvous in front of the station," Mitsuru confirmed turning away from the group.

"Got it."

.

.

.

.

"There is a full moon tonight but, it looks even creepier during the dark hour," Yukari commented frowning slightly as the four's attention turn to the moon. Minato turn to the road when he heard a rumble, he does have a strong hearing.

"Motorcycle?" Yukari asked looking amazed

"Listen carefully. I'll be providing support from here tonight. Everything else is the same. The Shadow we are targeting is currently located inside a monorail not far from the station. Just walk on the tracks to get there," Mitsuru informed ignoring the impressed remark from Yukari.

"But, isn't that dangerous?" Junpei hesitated. Who wouldn't? In normal circumstances, it was like asking fro a death wish.

"Don't worry, no electronic equipment including the monorail is operable during the Dark Hour," Mitsuru paused when they turn to the motorcycle Mitsuru use to get there, "It's special," she answered even before being asked.

"If something changed then I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

.

.

.

"It's this one I think," Minako said when they found a monorail after a short walk through the track. A beeping sound was heard before Mitsuru voice rang, "Can you all hear me?" she asked just incase. They answered her affirmatively.

"The readings are coming from that monorail. Proceed with cautions and stay together," Mitsuru warned with worry laced through her voice. She got a bad feeling about this.

"Oh yeah! My Persona's just beggin' to be used!" Junpei cheered excitedly. Yukari just ignored the usual ecstatic Junpei as she began climbing the ladder after Minako with a stern warning to the boys.

"What?" Yukari gasped when the door was closed on its own. That wasn't exactly a good sign, "It looks like we are trapped inside," Yukari said informing Mitsuru who was alerted when Yukari gasped.

"It must be the shadow. It must know that you are there. Be ready for anything! Proceed with _extreme_ caution!" Mitsuru warned, still agitated. This was their first task after all.

"It's a Spurious Book," Minako frown slightly as she get ready in her fighting stance. Much to their surprise, it simply appeared and walked away just like that. Now Minako remembered. It was a trap. Before she could inform the others, Junpei has bolt to the running shadow. As much as she remembered, doesn't mean that she didn't forget.

"Watch out Minako! Behind you!" still caught in her trance of remembrance, Minako turn around alerted. Fortunately, Minato manage to cut it down before it managed to touch her.

"I'll protect you," Minato stated before he cut down the other one with ease. Minako nodded and thanked him before running after Junpei with Yukari cursing Junpei all the way.

"There he is! Oi, Junpei!" Yukari called worried when they found him surrounded by three Shadows. Knowing better than to ask, Minako and Minato just jump and finish down two of the three, letting Junpei cut the last one down.

"See? That's what happens when you don't listen, Stupei!" Yukari scolded him as she healed Junpei's injuries which were merely scratches. Junpei maintained his stubbornness with his labored breathings.

"Just be careful you four. I don't detect any movement but stay alerted," Mitsuru warned again with exasperate sigh. Just when they were taking a break from the running, they felt the monorail shook.

"W-what? We are moving?" Junpei gasped now looking terrified. Minako just frown deeper holding on to Minato –or rather being catch by Minato- when the monorail start to speed up.

"It seems that the monorail is under the enemy's control," Mitsuru concluded sounding worried and puzzled herself. "If we didn't stop that thing, it will crash into another train!" Mitsuru informed.

"We should hurry to the front car. I bet there is where the boss lay," Minako instructed already bolting along with Minato who knew what she was thinking even before being told. With not much trouble and many experience, Minako cut down all the shadow laid in her path like a hungry panther.

"What the hell? This is the boss?" Junpei blinked slightly terrified by the presence of a large Shadow, larger than the ones they fought before. With its long paper a-like hair that surrounded the whole cartridge and a woman's appearance, it smirked like a pleased animal as it taunted them.

"It got to be!" Yukari confirmed with a roar. Without further words Minako smirked, probably the scariest smirk she ever produced as she assaulted the waiting shadow. One jump, one slash, one smirk. That was all that she need.

"W-what?" uttered Junpei with the look of shock. It meant to be a strong shadow, stronger than what they ever fought before in Tartarus. Stronger than those Shadow that Minako avoided and let the group to fight against. The stronger shadow was defeated, turned into ashes which soon melt into the thin air of nothingness. In one slash of Minako's own produced naginata, Vel vel Vuruga she called it.

"There is no time for explanation," Minako called already spotting the next train in sight with the one they were on still speeding up to it. Minako gritted her lips as she contemplate on which one was the brake.

"What are you waiting for? There is a train up ahead!" Mitsuru shouted panic filling her voice. While Junpei start praying out loud for his life, Minako just closed her eyes and pull whatever panel she got her grip on.

"D-did we stop…?" Junpei whimpered with a freaked out look all over his face. They looked around, making sure they still saw the earth and not heaven yet. Still slightly in daze, Minato approached his twin and hugged her with relieve overflowing from inside.

"Is everybody alright?" Mitsuru's voice called, that was one fact that they were still alive. As Minako loose her footing and felt her knees turning into jellies, Minato supported her while muttering soothing words.

"Dude… I'm like- drenched in sweat! You okay there Mina-tan?" Junpei asked still sounding a bit shaken up. She sighed while hugging Minato back. Her face looked like she was going to burst into tears, "I was so scared," she whimpered crying to her brother's shoulder.

"Oh crap! Hey, hey, hey! D-don't cry! Where is my handkerchief again? You don't mind if it's been used, do you?" Junpei rummaged her jacket to find his handkerchief, but Minato –being Minato- beat him to it. Minato patted her head softly before flashing his rare and especially reserved for Minako smile.

"You did great, I'm proud of you," Minato said still smiling warmly, so warm that the two other watching the scene couldn't help but let their mouth hang. Minako blinked before smiling back, brighter than ever even with her slightly redden eyes.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Mitsuru sighed sounding traumatized, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more on my end," she apologized feeling bad for putting her juniors' life into stake. "I don't detect any other shadow, you guys did a great job so come on home," Mitsuru finished. Minako could feel the smile from her tone.

"But, how did you know which one was the brake?" Yukari wondered curiously. While regaining her composure, Minako gave a weak laugh, "I just took my chances," she answered with a dry smile.

"You serious?" Junpei exclaimed not believing that if Minako happen to pull the wrong brake then they were dead by now. "Gah, whatever! I just wanna grab a bite to eat, I'm freakin' hungry!" Junpei sighed when his stomach rumble.

"Still, you were awesome! You beat the crazy Shadow in one slash!" Junpei said energetically. Despite her smile, Minako suppressed her wince since she knew she will be interrogated for her action. No ordinary person –a girl too- will be able to do what she did with ease. _'At least everybody was still alive,'_ Minako thought trying to remain positive.

"Minako," her twin called sternly. Even though he was so gentle before, Minako knew he wanted an explanation as well. He wanted to be the first one to know too, knowing Minato.

"I'll tell you everything later okay?" Minako smiled weakly as they walked back to the station. She did explain about the Shadows, Tartarus, the End, and Personas but she didn't really mention anything about Ikutsuki and her training.

'Boy, this is going to be though.'

.

.

.

.

Done and I was late again.

I've finished this yesterday, really, but since I stay in a hostel, I can't really use the internet freely just like that.

I was finishing my homework this afternoon and I was going to the church in the evening. The internet was off after 9 too…

Very sorry, I gave my reason but it sounded like excuses only for me somehow.

That aside -when I re-read this story- why did I get the feeling that the pairing were more to Minako X Minato? Or even Pharos X Minako? Got to fix this up soon…

I'm moving quite fast don't you think? But I can't really explain all the days that happen, it'll take too many chap…

Oh well,

R&R!


	5. Escaping From Dear Brother?

Time

Chapter 5

Escaping From Dear Brother?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character, even the main plot was basically taken from P3P. Enjoy!

5/23 Saturday, early morning

The days continued on. She had managed to give an acceptable reason to not give away the fact that she knew what sill happen here onward and Minato had supported her excuse as well. It was quite a challenge when she explained that she was training all this time away from her brother's supervision, he was clearly angry that time.

"Minako!" a breathless voice called with excitement lacing through his voice. Minako paused for a while slightly noting for the fact that many girls were turning to the source of the voice calling her. Seeing the familiar face approaching her in high speed, Minako couldn't hold her smile back.

"Akihiko-sempai," Minako called back calmly as Akihiko caught his breath. A soft giggle escaped from the red eyed girl, "Are you alright sempai? I didn't see you in the train this morning," Minako questioned sounding quite worried.

"Quite the opposite, I rushed to the hospital for my last treatment and I can start training with you guys from today onward. I can't wait!" the enthusiastic beam she received was dazzling and she knew that other girls would agree by the gasps she heard from their observers.

"Sure, we can go tonight. Are you going to start leading the team now?" Minako inquired curiously. If her memory didn't fail her then she never did manage to see Akihiko as their leader, but as far as she knew, she never did stop being their leader.

"Nah, actually, I want to ask you to continue being the leader. I want to focus on building back my strength so if you don't mind continuing…" Akihiko trailed off with an expectant look adorning his face. Succumbing to the soft plea, Minako nodded elatedly with huge smile flashed to her sempai.

"That's great! I've told Mitsuru already, she just wanted me to ask for your approval," a short pause, "And I actually want to see you fighting with my own eyes. I've heard about how strong you are already but nothing is better than witnessing the real thing," Akihiko added straight forwardly.

"Un! Leave it to me to lighten up the fight with my special moves then," Minako winked playfully rewarded by a laugh. It has been a while since Minako really got a good laugh, serene one. The others, knowing their nature, were slightly frightened by her power. Not that Minako blamed them, it was natural, but doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

"You are really something. Your brother will have a hard time keeping up with your wild nature," Akihiko chuckled and -with no bad intention- ruffled Minako's hair softly. Caught off guard, Minako blushed bashfully. It was the first time that they really make any contact and that was really out of the blue.

"Ah!" Minato's soft voice was raised for the first time since they arrived two months ago. The two who were caught red handed turned to where Minato stood while panting slightly, a sign that he was running all the way from the station to there.

'_It has been a while since I last heard his voice that clearly,'_ Minako thought as she lift her right hand and greet her brother. Her popularity never really faded wherever she go and Minato, as the protective brother, have to be on guard ever single day. On rare occasion did Minato shout, usually his cold glare was enough, once he did, it was usually on his bad day or when Minako pursuer got too _'bold'_ so Minato always say.

"What are you doing to Minako?" Minato glared with his face set into a frown. He quickly snatched Minako back to his side before throwing his last look on the school idol. "Don't touch my sister without my permission or else," then he left –dragging Minako despite her struggle- his threat hanging thickly to the atmosphere.

With that, Minako became twice more famous than before as the girl who manage to win over the boxing captain's heart and having an extremely protective brother.

5/23 Saturday, Lunch Hour

"Akihiko-sempai, it's me. Don't struggle too much," Minako whispered to the tense sempai of hers. After successfully escaping her brother's watchful eyes, Minako quickly dashed on to her search for the silver haired captain who –fortunately- stayed where he used to be in her memory, school roof top.

"Oh, Minako, why are you here?" Akihiko asked cautiously, just like what Minako expect will happen after that morning's scene. Another reason to hate her brother's protectiveness, he was pampering her too much.

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior this morning and my lack of control over his action," Minako bit her lips at how formal that came out before she sighed, "I'm sure that new rumor will spread and I will do my best to calm it down," Minako bowed a bit as a sign of her honesty.

"It wasn't your fault anyway. It's okay," Akihiko answered rubbing his neck nervously. Minako felt like crying on how wrong this go, now everything will go awkward between them. Offering a weak smile, Minako nodded gratefully at the answer.

"S-so, um, I- Ah… I guess I'll go now. I'm sorry for bothering you," a short bow and Minako turn around instantly. Practically bolting to the door, her hand paused when Akihiko called her to wait for a bit.

"Would you mind me asking something?" Akihiko muttered softly but due to her trained hearing, Minako caught it clearly. With slight hesitation, Minako turned back to face her sempai. She saw the tint of pink hue across his cheek, his silver irises mirrored his doubt and uncertainty, the way he fidget with his hand ruffling his hair. Signs of hesitation and confusion which managed to brightened Minako's –so far- gloomy day.

"Maybe we should sit down first," Minako suggested to give the boy more time. Knowing Akihiko, he just called out of instinct and now he is panicking on what to say to not show his weakness. He was just simply like an open book for Minako.

"Minato-nii used to be ignorant. He hardly cared about me most of the time but I was a stubborn kid from the start so he can't shrug me of easily," Minako started. She noticed how she was always the one listening to others in her memory, so she wanted to tell more about herself.

"After the accident ten years ago, my brother started to pamper me. It was like he was enlightened that I was more precious than what he had first thought," Minako let out a small laugh before looking up with far away look.

"Once, few boys were fighting over me despite the fact that I've rejected them. They were making me their prize without my approval, with my brother in the picture, they were beaten up by Minato-nii in a blink of an eye. He can be a good swordsman, really," Minako mused giggling slightly at the memory.

"You can't really blame him," Akihiko paused with a soft smile, "A little sister is really an important figure in the older brother's life. No matter their condition or where she is," he finished ruefully. Now she remembered the fact that his sister was dead as well.

"Especially when the sister is as popular as you," Akihiko chuckled, Minako following suit. As peaceful the atmosphere was, nothing is perfect. A low rumble from Minako's stomach completely destroyed the calm mood.

"Oh! My bad! I forgot to take my lunch along," Minako frowned cursing a bit softly, "Guess I really got to go and fetch my lunch. Not forgetting the fact that I have to calm my brother down," Minako shrugged nonchalantly as she stood up straight, stretching.

"Minako," for the second time, Minako was prevented from turning the locked door knob by the same person. Still smiling, Minako looked back with her casual demeanor, completely different from her mood before.

"If you don't mind, we can hang out together whenever we both are free. I'll usually hang around the laboratory hallway near the corridor whenever I'm free. Don't hesitate to call me out if you have time," Akihiko offered. If there is one thing Minako couldn't do, that will be not to beam then.

A soft parting, big smiles, and everything turn back to normal.

6/1 Monday, evening

"Hey Yuka-tan, have you seen the posts on the student message board? You know how last week, that girl found by the front gate?" the way Junpei smirk and start the conversation was sending goose bumps down Yukari's spine. Minako, however, was just reminded that the full moon is coming soon.

"Well, there is this rumor that it was an angry spirit from this one ghost story," Junpei continued. By this time, everybody was interested enough to listen, even Minato who was actually only half listening with his earphone on his left ear, the other on Minako's right ear.

"So, what is this ghost story about?" Mitsuru inquired back, shocking Yukari who was silently hoping that she got a back up. Despite the way Yukari showed that she was definitely not interested, she lost all hope in avoiding the topic when Akihiko put down his newspaper and start asking for more detail.

"It's about the girl that was found lying on the ground, people said that the ghost that roams around the hall at night was trying to call and eat her," Minako summarized, saving Yukari from a trip of embarrassment.

"What do you think Akihiko?" Mitsuru questioned looking quite serious. Only Minako that caught their silent conversation while Junpei, who was sulking that Minako stole his stage just now, was teasing Yukari on her weakness to ghost.

"Hey! Watch it! Fine, let's investigate this. We'll ask around for the rest of the week and I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend," Yukari declared without noticing their seniors' conversation.

"I appreciate that. The story is a bit unnerving," Mitsuru nodded with a small smile, ignoring the fact that Yukari was gapping out of shock then. "Then, I'll let you guys handle it. Just make sure you guys sleep with one eye open," Akihiko approved with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Whaaat?"

6/1 Monday, dark hour

"Good evening," Pharos's gentle voice called, waking Minako up from her slumber. Minako rubbed her eyes as she sat up with a yawn, "Hi Pharos, you come again. It's been a while," Minako greeted back smiling softly.

"I came to see you again, as I promised. How are you?" Pharos asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Minako blinked her eyes a few time to shove her sleepiness to the back of her mind, then she motioned Pharos to come closer.

"I'm pretty good. I was wondering why you take a while to appear again Pharos," Minako confessed patting Pharos's head affectionately. A soft pink hue emerged to his pale cheek instantly, "I just thought that I shouldn't bother you when I got nothing to say," he answered.

"But I'm glad that you remembered me," Pharos smiled gratefully, Minako just huffed before she started to pinch his cheek. The confusion in his eyes just annoyed her more and more, in the end she sighed.

"What do you take me for? I will never forget about you. You have become a precious part of my life just like the others. We are friends, right?" Minako pout at the surprised look flashing on Pharos's face.

"Friends…?" he echoed softly in disbelieve. One nod from Minako brightened his face, a big smile blooming on his face, "Yes, we are friends. Thank you," Pharos beamed. It was rare for Pharos to smile that serenely, even in Minako's memory, and Minako decided that she liked it.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. In another week, the moon will be full again and the next ordeal will be upon you. So, be careful," his relaxed demeanor was far away from being worried but still, Minako nodded anyway.

"Now, I have to go and warn your twin. I'll come again," Pharos waved ecstatically before the dark shadow loom over and then he disappeared. Only one soft whisper remained in Minako's head.

'_The Social Link has reached level 3. Your power to create Personas of the Death Arcana has grown.'_

6/5 Friday, Evening

"Okay, as we agreed on Monday, we'll now hold a meeting to discuss what we learned," Yukari said somehow determinedly. As much as she called it a meeting, the two seniors are nowhere to be found but a meeting is still a meeting.

"It turns out no angry ghost was involved," Yukari summarized proudly. Junapei sweat dropped at the conclusion that Yukari give, "So that's what's important huh?" Junpei sighed completely losing his interest in all this.

"Hmph. First off, let's talk about how the rumor got started. Since the girl was found on school grounds, there's at least one similarity to the ghost story. But why did the rumor spread so fast, if this was the first time anything happened?" Yukari questioned, mostly because she wanted to know how much the others were working on this.

"It was the third time with all three girls hospitalized. They are also hanging out a lot outside of the school," Minako answered giving more than asked. Not that she was asking around, she just remember what will all this lead to. There was another thing in common but Minako didn't want to spoil the fun, she wanted to meet _him_ anyway.

"That's correct. Still, to find out more about this, we are gonna do some field research," Yukari declared sounding quite excited. Ignoring Junpei, "There is this one place where the three victims were regulars," Yukari continued.

"W-wait! You're not talking about that place behind Port Island Station, are you?" Junpei shuttered a bit. His face turn white as Yukari nodded nonchalantly, "You can't go there! I've heard some nasty rumor bout that place!" Jumpei gaped frightened.

"Aww, is that so? Then we all should just go together. You'll come, right?" Yukari asked the twin casually as if it was nothing. Enthusiastically, Minako nodded. Knowing that nothing could change Minako's mind set, Minato nodded as well.

"Forget it. That place is bad news," Junpei argued despite knowing that he'll lose, "I mean, don't you think that we are getting in over our heads?" Junpei continued worriedly. With little chance, Junpei finally sighed giving up.

"Okay then. I guess we should go tomorrow night then. Worry not Junpei! Minato-nii will bring along his sword anyway," Minako said playfully, trying to ease the gloomy atmoshphere around Junpei.

6/6 Saturday, Evening

"You okay Junpei?" Minako asked quite worried. Junpei was drenched in sweat while muttering something a kind of prayer, "I really still think that this is a bad idea," Junpei groaned frowning. Yukari just shrugged while Minato pat Junpei's shoulder sympathetically.

"I mean, bringing two girls there is like wandering around lion's den with steaks strapped to my face. How could you be scared of ghost and not be scared of this?" Junpei sighed. Minako was nowhere near scared though, despite the way Junpei put it. It was a big wonder on how Junpei can fight against powerful shadows but he's scared of other human who wouldn't kill.

"It's easier to get scared of things you can't see, don't cha think? Sure, they'll probably have knifes or bats but that's it. It's just a little bit dangerous, that's all," Yukari answered completely ignoring Junpei's fear stricken look.

"Junpei, I have my wooden sword for protection anyway," Minato said offering a short wave of relaxation. Junpei just let out another sigh as they arrived at the taboo place for him. Not even a minute after they arrive, few men were advancing their way already.

"Hey you, I think you're in the wrong place. You don't belong here, get it?" one of the man who seemed to be the leader stated glaring at the trembling Junpei. Saving Junpei from a punch that should have hit him in Minako's memory, Minako step up between the man and Junpei with calm charming smile.

"Look here guys, this girl is quite a catch. Guess we can let you in girl but the others must leave," the man said lifting up Minako's chin to get a better look. Instantly alert, Minato pulled Junpei back and stood behind his twin, just incase.

"We don't need your permission to be here," Yukari challenged boldly ignoring Junpei who was frantically signaling her to just stay quiet. "Don't be intimidated by these scum Junpei," Yukari insulted the crowd there uncaringly.

"What was that? She just call us 'scum'," one of the girl frowned at the insult, "Why don't we post some pictures that will make her daddy cry and she'll wish she was never born?" she asked sarcastically before laughing out loud.

"You oughta learn to shut that trap of yours. I feel bad for you goatie, this girl is a pain in the ass!" the man sneered before moving to punch Yukari. As reflect take over, Minato pulled out his hidden wooden sword and hit the arm that was about to punch Yukari. His friends were advancing but Minako was quicker, she just slam one before kicking the other in a blink of an eye, making the others hesitate to help.

"That's enough. I'll make sure they leave," the deep voice they heard in the hospital called, stopping the fight from going further. He stepped to the side, dodging the coming punch from the leader before head butting the punk.

"Gah! Tch, you think you're going home alive?" the man cursed growling slightly. Their rescuer just glared accepting the challenge. The man was obviously shaken up by the glare he received, so he scrambled away still cursing all the way.

"Wow sempai, you were awesome!" Junpei praised shuttering slightly. Seemingly remembering the event in the hospital, their rescuer, Shinjiro, sighed, "I remembered you clowns from Aki's room in the hospital," he stated. "You idiots! This place isn't for you! Get outta here!" Shinjiro ordered before turning away from the group hastily.

"Shinjiro-san, we came here for a reason," Minako called knowing the others were still stunned, "And no, Akihiko-sampai didn't tell us to come here. We came on our own will to investigate about something," Minako continued.

"So what do you want to know? About the ghost story?" Shinjiro sighed finally willing to help. Minako nodded with her trademark smile blooming on her face, "Those girls who wound up in the hospital were here talkin' shit every night about all things they'd done to some girl named Fuuka," Shinjiro started.

"That's why people are saying that it was Fuuka's spirit that did it," Shinjiro paused when Yukari asked for explanation, "You guys don't know? This Fuuka girl might be dead, she was missing for over a week," Shinjiro answered. While the others were discussing for the information, Minako caught Shinjiro saying, "I get it Aki, you are still trying to make up for the past. It's you who can't let go."

"Shinjiro-san," Minako called but Shinjiro just shrugged. "That's all I know, satisfied?" he asked looking into Minako's ruby eyes deeply while the others nodded. "Thank you for saving us," Minako bowed slightly in gratification, but Shinjiro just warn them to go and never come back.

"I hope we can chat some other time in other situation Shinjiro-san. You are a kind person in heart," Minako beamed catching Shinjiro off guard. Giving another short bow, Minako ushered the others to hurry and go to not cause any other ruckus.

"See you again Shinjiro-san," Minako waved before disappearing away from Shinjiro's sight.

6/8 Monday, Evening

"This is a bit worrisome, I can't get a hold on chairman," Mitsuru started frowning slightly at their situation. Sedpite having to rescue Fuuka, they also have to look after the girl who confessed to have locked Fuuka inside the gym.

"We shouldn't worry much. I believe we can handle this ourselves and I think Junpei has prepared something to help us enter the school ground without being noticed," Minako grinned toward Junpei who high fived with her.

"Leave it to me! I've got it all set to go," Junpei declared proudly.

"Set to go? An explosive?" Mitsuru mumbled amused before she chuckled, "All right, I'll let you handle this," she finished with a smile. Akihiko agreed before ordering the group to start going to the school.

"An explosive, for real?" Yukari said surprised, for starter, how and where did the idiot Stupei got an explosive? She figured that it was impossible for Junpei, "Nah, all I did was unlock a door," Junpei shrugged, losing all his confident.

"See? We got in with no problem. Man, I'm a genius!" Junpei grinned showing off practically something that is not important. "So you unlocked it earlier. _Tres bien_!" Mitsuru praised with a completely foreign language to Junpei.

"Oui, but this is no time for compliments. Let's go," Akihiko smirked walking ahead with Mitsuru, discussing something for their mission.

"Tray ben? What's that, French?" Junpei wondered out loud with puzzled look before he sighed, "Lousy seniors with their lousy French," Junpei grumbled feeling like an idiot, which he is by the way.

"Quiet. It's better to leave the light off. They cut the power at night anyway," Akihiko silenced Junpei and Yukari as they start bickering about light. After managing to quiet the two down, Mitsuru take over the order.

"First, we must find the key to the gym. We'll split up into two groups and meet up on the first floor. Understood?" Mitsuru started, her eyes turn sharply to Junpei when she ehard him intending to sneak a peak at the test answers. "Are you planning something unscrupulous under my supervision? If so, then expect to be severely punished," Mitsuru warned.

"I'll take Iori with me to the janitor room to keep an eye on him. Arisato, you head to the faculty office. I'll leave it to you who to take along with you," Mitsuru nodded toward Minako, giving her the sign to answer.

"I guess I'll take Minato-nii and Akihiko-sempai with me if you don't mind," Minako answered politely as always. Mitsuru give a sharp nod before taking Yukari with her and Junpei to the Janitor's room.

"Guess we should hurry now," Minako smiled dragging the two boys down the stairs to the main hallway which is connected to the faculty hall. Akihiko pulled Minako back slightly when he heard a footstep approaching closer, "Who'd be here at this hour?" Akihiko wondered as they hide on the other side of the stairs away from the view of the approaching person.

"Whew, just security guard," Akihiko sighed never paying attention at the fact that he was covering Minako's mouth in front of her protective twin who was trying his best to not blew up. He was reprimanded by Minako personally the last time he snapped and he didn't want to face Minako's harsh punishment again.

"Say, will we be arrested if we got caught?" Minako wondered after pulling Akihiko's hand away. She also noted the way Minato seemed to see that Akihiko is not seeing her like the way her fans were ogling her, but what Minato didn't notice was the fact that the slight twitch of Akihiko's hand when he pulled away and the pink hue that was shadowed by the dark night.

"Well, considering that we are sneaking around the faculty offices after hours, we'd at least be expelled. Let's just make sure we are not caught," Akihiko answered with an amused smile after managing to cover his blush. Minako nodded before pulling him and Minato again to the faculty office.

"Why are there so many keys?" Minako sighed at the stack of keys on the side of the door. After a while of rummaging through the pile of keys, Akihiko's excited voice attracted the twin's attention, "Here I found it! The Gym storage key!" he whispered enthusiastically, showing the key to the twin.

"Um, sempai, we are looking for the Gym key, wasn't it?" Minako sweat dropped slightly before holding back a squeal when Akihiko look adorable like a disappointed puppy. Akihiko continued to search through one shelf seriously, ignoring the fact that Minato was pointing toward the only key dangling above the shelf where Akihiko was looking.

"No good, it's not here. Must be in the janitor's room where Mitsuru and the others went," Akihiko sighed closing the shelf. "What are you waiting for? Let's go," Akihiko called when he saw the twin merely staring at him weirdly.

"Sempai, it's right there," Minako and Minato pointed above the shelf where the key with the word 'Gym' on it dangle as if mocking them. Akihiko flushed instantly before quickly snatching it, "O-oh! Okay then! L-let's go and meet up with the others!" Akihiko shuttered with a croaked smile as he hastily walking out from the class.

"See? He is not that bad nor did he act like my fans," Minako smiled toward Minato's watchful eyes. Minato just nodded and smiled gently before patting Minako's head affectionately, "I just don't want to lose you yet," is his simple answer as they walked toward the main hall behind Akihiko.

"We will be divided into two teams, four of you will enter Tartarus and one of you will remain outside with me. Once the dark hour has begun, I'll determine Yamagishi's position," Mitsuru ordered instantly when Akihiko showed her the key.

"I think Akihiko, Junpei, Minato-nii, and me should go," Minako suggested getting a loud disapproval from Yukari who is obviously discontented to stay with Mitsuru. "I want to give Junpei a chance to make up for his mistake in the monorail. We can't have him feeling guilty all the time now, can we?" Minako reasoned.

"Yeah, we'll give Junpei another shot," Akihiko agreed making Junpei cheered in approval.

"I'm worried about Minako, I think you should stay here as well. We don't know whether entering Tartarus like this is save enough or not," Minato said shocking group and Minako herself. Not that she didn't get the worry clouding her twin's eyes, but the fact that Minato still worry despite knowing her strength throughout their training in Tartarus.

"Don't see me like a weak girl, nii-san. I'm perfectly capable on protecting myself, you shouldn't worry about me too much," Minako persuaded strongly. There was no way that Minato could win against his twin in the first place but his worry for her will always appear whenever they were trying something new and dangerous.

"Yes Arisato. You should give more trust in your twin's capability. The fact that she is a girl still stand, but she has enough ability to survive in this mission," Mitsuru stated, seemingly displeased that being a girl has become a worrisome matter for Minako.

"It's almost time, we should go now. We'll see you later Mitsuru, Yukari," Akihiko announced before walking toward the gym. They waited for a few minutes that pass like seconds before suddenly, everything turn black.

6/8 Monday, Dark Hour

"Are you awake?" Pharos's gentle voice laced with worry woke her up. After remembering their situation, Minako sat up with a jolt while looking around for any sign of her teammates which prove to be unfruitful. She frowned slightly before turning back to Pharos who just stood there smiling calmly.

"This is the first time we've spoken outside of your room," Pharos smiled looking relieved when Minako finally woke up from her trance. Pharos kneel down beside Minako to examine her more closely, "You seemed alright," Pharos grinned.

"I guess I should go and find the others now. Can you stay with me until I find the others?" Minako asked with a smile of her own. Pharos blinked surprised before nodding, "Sure, I'll keep you accompanied but we don't have much time to talk. Tonight, there is more than one ordeal you must face," Pharos frowned slightly.

"Anyway, we should hurry then. She is waiting for you, you guys will need her," Pharos urged pulling Minako's hand in hurry. With Pharos's guide, they managed to go and find the stairs while hearing a voice all the way, after going up twice, Pharos smiled and disappear with a small 'I'll see you again soon.'

"There she is!" Junpei's voice called from behind her. Not even managing to turn around fully, Minato's strong arm enveloped her in a tight hug making Minako sweat dropped slightly on how worried he was.

"I knew it, you should have stayed behind. What did I told you before? This is dangerous you see? Are you injured? Did you fight against any shadow?" Minato asked a train of question softly as he continued to hug Minako with fear stricken look.

"Hey I'm okay. The shadows are mere flies for me, you know. Not even one of them managed to scratch me to begin with. You worry too much," Minako laughed softly while Minato's hug began to slackened. Minako beamed toward the other two presented there as well to make them relaxed.

"I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again," Akihiko sighed looking quite relieved. Then Junpei brought up the important thing, "Did you guys hear a voice while you were in here? Kinda like-"

"Who is this? Are you human?"

"That's it! That's the voice!" Junpei jumped alerted turning his head around since the voice sounded like it came from behind him. There they found a pale faced girl staring at them from the shadows with her short dark greenish blue framing her face.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Akihiko asked quickly getting an affirmative nod from the girl. Ignoring Junpei's shocked and amazed look as he gapped, Akihiko nodded back, "I'm glad you're okay, come with us," he offered a small smile to calm the paranoid looking girl.

"Looks like we made the right decision after all, I'll see if I can contact Mitsuru," Akihiko stated turning away slightly from the group as he try to connect a connection with Mitsuru. Fuuka's confusion was clear and her face showed that she wanted an explanation but quite afraid to ask, so Minako gave a summary on what happened to her.

"This is a Shadow's nest, Tartarus. Shadow is the creature we are fighting against. Oh yeah, are you hurt at all? But I think you managed to avoid them," Minako paused waiting for an answer even though she knew the answer already.

"Creatures? So there are strange creatures in here then, yes, I managed to avoid them so far," Fuuka answered looking quite shocked. That surprised the group making Akihiko wanting more explanation, "Umm, It's hard to describe but I can sort of tell where they are," Fuuka said hesitately.

"That's her persona's power, similar to Mitsuru-sempai but stronger. She did manage to escape the shadows," Minako shrugged giving out her opinion. Akihiko nodded, "That's probably the case here since Mitsuru's persona is more battle oriented," Akihiko explained giving out an evoker to Fuuka who gasped frightened by the fact that she was currently holding a gun.

"Don't worry, it's not really a gun," Minako said calming Fuuka down, "But I think we should go now. I have a feeling that something is approaching," Minako frowned not knowing how to tell them of the approaching shadow on the first floor without showing that she knew.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling as well," Akihiko agreed.

"Whoa! Check out the moon! I've never seen it so bright," Junpei mused looking out at the full moon outside as they started walking. "Some research indicated that the shadows are affected by the phases of the moon. The same thing can be said for human as well," Akihiko explained.

"Now that I think about it, wasn't it a full moon when we went to the monorail?" Junpei wondered out loud, catching Akihiko's attention. "Yes, the time when Minato-nii and I were attacked was full moon as well. I think I've inform you that those powerful shadows appear every full moon," Minako frowned looking at Akihiko seriously.

"What is this thing?" the shock and worry inside Fuuka's tone alerted them, "It's much bigger than the others and it's attacking someone!" Fuuka announced still sounding flabbergasted, that freaked Junpei out.

"It's one of them! I think your guess is not off the hook Minako, but we should hurry to Mitsuru and Yukari for now!" Akihiko cursed before dashing off to the teleporter with the others following close.

6/8 Monday, Dark Hour

"Mitsuru!" Akihiko called shocked when the big shadow was bringing it's sword down toward the exhausted Mitsuru. Not wasting any second, Minako pulled out her Omnipotent orb and blocked the attack. It was always useful at times like these.

"If a fight is what you want then come and get me," Minako challenged the shadow along with its other half as she ran toward the entrance away from Mitsuru and Yukari. She nodded toward Minato who was immediately bolting to help her.

"Be careful, normal attacks won't work on there Shadows," Mitsuru panted before falling down to the floor tiredly, still half awake. Minako frown when the entrance door was opened but she never moves from her opponent, "Why are you here?" Mitsuru asked shocked.

"Moriyama-san! Please get out of here! It's dangerous!" Fuuka shouted in panic. Natsuki just stare hollowly at her before she started crying, "I- I just… I wanted to tell you… that I'm sorry," another attack was pointed toward the newly coming intruder. Wanting to show the group what persona does Fuuka posses, Minako fight down the urge to summon Orpheus Telos and just obliterate the two shadows with Megidolaon, instead, she used her Vel vel vuruga and blocked it before sending the shadow staggering back.

"Moriyama-san!" Fuuka shouted again before pulling the trigger on her forehead. That familiar sound of shattering glass filled their senses, they turn toward the source finding Fuuka inside a persona with blinded eyes, long chocolate hair, red face, and glass a like gown.

"I … can see…" Fuuka's voice sounded far away, yet clear at the same time, "I can sense their weakness…" Fuuka informed them softly. Minako smirked at the side watching the others staring at Fuuka in amazement.

"That's Lucia, the seer. Mitsuru-sempai, let her take your place. Nii-san and the others, please stand back a bit. Fuuka, they are not strong against 'almighty' right?" the excitement bubbling in her order caught them off guard. After getting an affirmative answer, Minako pulled her Evoker out and press the trigger, doing exactly what she had imagined.

"Orpheus Telos, Megidolaon!" they stare on the materializing persona in trance. Orpheus Telos pulled his harp and played a melody before letting out a war cry. A big bundle of purple light filled their vision, then nothing. There was no trace of the two previously standing Shadows, only Minako standing there with her naginata and her trademark smile looking a bit malicious.

"W-wow… what was that?" Yukari mumbled in amazement. For the first time, they saw Minako summoning her persona aside from that time when the dorm was attacked. She is strong even without her persona. She could destroy the shadow standing in her path already.

"Thank you Orpheus," Minako smiled toward the hovering persona who also smiled and disappear back inside her. Turning to Fuuka whose persona was also disappearing, Minako dashed and caught her before she fell down.

"Fuuka?"

"Don't worry Moriyama-san, Fuuka is just exhausted," Minako smiled softly, letting Natsuki to hold Fuuka. Minato approached them casually as if the action that Minako did was normal while the other were still staring at her amazed beyond word.

"The two shadows came from outside of Tartarus again, didn't they? I'll explain again later but if you don't mind, we should take Fuuka back to the hospital tonight first before asking her to join us," Minako started after drawing a deep breath. Using megidolaon was quite a challenge after a while not using any persona.

"Minako!" her brother's surprised call was the last thing registered in her mind before exhaustion consumed her consciousness.

The last one was merely some dramatic impact

I never update for a month didn't I? Sorry about that, got so many thing to handle at once…

I was preparing for a school examination, I am a foreigner trying to enter a school in Singapore

The test was extremely hard too! oh god, I feel like I'm going to faint whenever I remembered the questions….

For compensation, I made this chapter longer than usual, just a bit longer but longer anyway.

Really sorry and please,

R&R! :D


	6. Star social link 1 and Koromaru!

Time

Chapter 6

Star Social Link Rank 1 and Koromaru

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I do, I'd rather life in their world despite having to have a short encounter with death. I'd die happy if I could but I couldn't, unfortunately.

6/11 Thursday, Evening

"Hi! I'm so glad that you are fine," Minako squealed, shocking the newly arrived girl unintentionally. Minako backed down sheepishly with an apologetic look which came across to Fuuka.

"Well, today's meeting is simply to confirm Yamagishi's decision to join us or not. So, it will be short," Mitsuru announced after sipping her tea elegantly. That, somehow, shocked Yukari who protested immediately.

"We haven't even explain this to her yet! We can't force her in like that!" Yukari scowled with deep frown adorning her face. Despite knowing Yukari's reason, Minako couldn't disagree with Mitsuru since she knew how important Fuuka's role in the future. Thankfully, she didn't have to choose which side to back up.

"It's okay Yukari-chan, they have explained everything to me and I have made up my mind to help you guys," Fuuka smiled, looking quite delighted that Yukari was fighting for her sake. With a few more protest, Yukari just sat there silently with pursed lip.

6/12 Friday, Dark Hour

"You prevail yet again," Pharos's voce echoed inside Minako's brain, even though she was currently listening to music. Minako turned toward the door and found Pharos approaching her, she flashed her trade mark smile before pulling off her earphone.

"Hi Pharos, it's been a while. Why didn't you show up sooner?" Minako teased with fake cute puppy dog eyes, accompanied with a small pout. That seemed to have caught Pharos off guard for a second before he burst out laughing out loud instead.

"I can't exactly disturb you when I have nothing to say now. I don't want to be a bother," Pharos answered her giving his old same answer with a short giggle. It was a big question on how Minako could convince the boy that he was no bother at all, since the very beginning.

"You are really stubborn you know…" Minako sighed exasperated at the clueless look she received. "Never mind, what happen then?" Minako shrugged the irritation inside away, she wanted to enjoy whatever short time they had to the fullest.

"Ah, do you remember what I said before? About everything coming to an end?" Pharos asked uncertainly, as if guessing that she must have forgot about it. It was not possible to begin with since it has burnt itself inside her memory so Minako just smiled nodding.

"Well, I recalled something else. I'm fairly sure that the end is inevitable," he paused as if hesitating or amused with an intrigued smile across his pale complexion, "But it's funny. It doesn't seem so certain, considering the vast potential within you. As a matter of fact, your power seems to have changed quite a bit," he giggled.

"Hm? Is it funny?" Minako questioned confused. Pharos shook his head, his curly hair moving along with his movement, he looked genuinely happy for some reason. Out of blue, she was hugged by Pharos.

"I'm very curious about you. I've been with you from the beginning yet there will always be something which I don't know about you," Pharos mused softly, enjoying the warmth that Minako emitted.

"Oh, before I forgot, I think you should be more careful about your words or the others would know the truth soon," Pharos warned playfully at Minako's caught red-handed look. Being a big-mouth and noisy was natural for Minako but she knew what Pharos meant so she made a mental note to just keep quiet during any meeting. Well, except for few comments that is.

"Well, I'll be waiting for our next encounter. Good night now," Pharos whispered sweetly before pulling back slightly. He gave a light kiss upon Minako's forehead before being swallowed by the black shadow into nothing.

Minako just sat there on her bed with amusement dancing in her eyes.

6/15 Monday, Afterschool

"Akihiko-sempai!" Minako called cheerfully when she spotted the bright red vest sticking out from the whiteness of the walls. With all problems from the last full moon fight, it was an occasional thing for them to meet since Akihiko was so keen on having Fuuka into the team, Minako herself was quite busy lately with tennis, student council and fulfilling Theo's requests.

"Hmm? Minako? What are you doing here? I've never seen you around here before," Akihiko asked smiling softly. _'__I__'__ve__gone__here__frequently__lately__due__to__my__club__activities,__' _Minako thought, nearly saying it out loud but rather not make Akihiko feel bad.

"Just passing by, I got nothing to do and thought that it won't be bad to explore the school, it is big," Minako answered smoothly. The deep amused chuckled filled the fairly quiet hallway, it was definitely nostalgic. It was rare for Akihiko to look that serene, unlike in her memory where Akihiko and she would cuddle when it was cold, or talk about everything easily, or have fun without any awkwardness hanging easily with that look plastered all the time.

"That's true. Are you heading back to the dorm already?" Akihiko asked casually but with a complicated look. Minako blinked few times at the contemplating expression across her upperclassmen's face, "Yeah, I've explore the school enough for today," Minako finally said curiously.

"So, do you want to go back together?" Akihiko questioned again, if that didn't make Minako dumbfounded then nothing else would. It seemed that some passer by, female ones, had heard the exact same thing as the nonplussed Minako and started to throw dagger toward her back.

"S-sure I guess. Well, that was out of blue," Minako mused smiling brightly. While relieve course through Akihiko's nerves, the exact opposite thing was aimed to Minako from the girls. Got used to it already, Minako just smile back to give sign that she knew their pointed unfriendly glare and didn't mind the slightest.

"Oh, but I want to stop by to Hagakure. You don't mind, do you?" Akihiko asked hesitantly. As if any girl would mind going on a 'date' to their idol even though their destination wasn't exactly what a girl would want. Well any girl beside Minako who love to eat. 

"Sure, it's been a while since I stop by there this month," Minako beamed ecstatically. They continued to chat until they arrived despite the harsh glare from the female population who was clearly disconcerted by the turn of event, yet Minako hardly care as her only wish for then was only one, _'__Please__make__Minato-nii__stay__for__Kendo__practice,__'_ she begged inside.

"Hope you don't mind though, I don't exactly eat like a lady," Minako said sounding quite hesitant on telling or not after she banned all thought about her brother. That attracted Akihiko's attention though. Every single student out there knew Minako as the cute plus elegant girl, perhaps Akihiko will watch the truth unfold.

"Oh! Akihiko-sempai!" a terribly high-pitched and obviously overly sweet voice shrieked in what sounded like disbelieve. The two turned around to meet the sight of three girls who were practically running toward them with excited look across their faces.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we ran to each other!" one of the girls squealed in pleasure. _'__Oh__man,__here__comes__a__bunch__of__clowns,__'_ the two thought at the same moment unconsciously. As much as Minako would love to barge in and state that Akihiko was hers for the day, she couldn't say anything that would back the girls down much. Rather, she would rather not use her 'bad' attitude around Akihiko.

"Are you eating here today sempai? That's awesome!" the girl cooed cutely but making Minako sick instead. _'__What__'__s__so__awesome__about__eating__in__a__restaurant?__'_ Minako thought amused by now. It has gone on for quite a while and Akihiko just stood there with a strained smile, staring at Minako with this helpless look which screamed _'__Help__me!__'_.

"I'm sorry to block your way in but we are going in now. Let's go Minako," Akihiko finally sighed, pulling Minako in, desperately. Minako smirked, secretly pleased that Akihiko finally spoke up and she did not have to take over the situation into her hand. It might get messy.

"I feel bad now. Do you think they left and starve because of my words?" Akihiko frowned looking guilty. The girls left briskly after they entered Hagakure, much to Minako's amusement, and Akihiko was left feeling bad.

"I don't think they are hungry for food sempai," Minako answered, shrugged when Akihiko threw a confused look toward her. "Me, on the other hand, would like for some special please!" Minako ordered enthusiastically. With the previous topic off their thought, the rest of their meal was pleasant.

"But, you know, I never thought you're weak against girls, Sempai. You're surrounded by girls practically every single day. Who would have thought that you have a problem with girls," Minako teased, taking a huge bite of her noodle afterwards.

"W-well, girls tend to cry easily," Akihiko stammered with tomato red face before taking a bite himself, ignoring the sly look across Minako's face. Swallowing the delicious noodle down, Minako gave a pleased sighed before asking, "Is that including me?"

"You are not exactly like the normal girls. You are one of a kind, so to say," Akihiko answered before both of them burst out laughing. It was their silent joke, watching the passer by stare at them weirdly, showing many funny looks toward them.

"True enough, our mission would be a complete disaster if I broke down and cry when I faced a strong shadow, leaving the group in chaos," Minako chuckled softly but that seemed to snap Akihiko of his humor daze and looked serious considerably.

"About Tartarus…" Akihiko hesitated a bit at the end but then he continued with a small frown that indicated one feeling. Worry. "Make sure you didn't push yourself too hard okay? I know that it's important but keeping one's body healthy was times more important," Akihiko paused again, as if contemplating on what else to add but then he looked pleased enough.

"I'll keep that in mind. Beside, with the amount of food I consumed, I doubt that I'll fell sick often. So, no worries, for now, we'd better concentrate on your wound Aki instead for now," Minako grinned playfully, hoping that she had convince the senior not to worry about her.

"Mine is not a big matter. You are more important and mine will heal soon. Give few days and I'll join you guys in no time. Oh, you want to order something else?" Akihiko inquired as he noticed the empty bowl sitting in front of Minako.

"Nah, I'll pass. I woke up early this morning and made some heavy food for breakfast. So, I'm quite filled already," Minako answered dreamily, picturing the delicious breakfast she had that morning.

"Really? Then, I wonder why you looked so skinny. Never mind that, guess we should go now. It's getting late," Akihiko stated, finishing up his own food and pay the bill. He was the one that asked them to stop by there.

"Now that I'm full, should we jog back to the dorm to let the food down?" Minako offered knowing what Akihiko want to do. Instantly, Akihiko agreed and off they go, back to their dorm sweet dorm. Minako hoped that their next hang out will come soon. She loved Akihiko.

Afterall, they were practically brothers and sisters in her memory.

6/20 Saturday, After School

"Koro-chan, give me your paw!" Fuuka's gentle and rarely energetic voice drifted through the silence and caught the two approaching girls' attention. Despite being completely drained after tennis practice, Minako skipped happily toward the source of the sound along with Yukari who had finished her archery club herself.

"Oh, he did it! What a smart dog!" Yukari praised looking amazed, somehow. Kneeling down, Minako patted the white dog's head softly with an ear to ear smile plastered on her face, as always.

"Oh, hello. Koro-chan, go say hi. I know you can do it," Fuuka instructed softly with a tint of pride. After a short staring contest, Koro barked joyfully before snuggling to Minako adorably, making all three girls squeal in delight.

"His name is Koromaru. I've seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine," Fuuka introduced, followed by a curt bark from Koro as if saying hello. Koro looked behind them as he noticed another figure approaching them.

"Oh? This dog still goes on walks all by himself?" an unknown neighbor spoke up after she got close enough. The three girls shifted their attention to the woman who sounded mildly surprised by Koro's appearance.

"What do you meant?" Yukari questioned, puzzled by the weird words that the woman uttered. Then, it was the woman's turn to look at them in disbelieve.

"Well, he used to belong to the priest at the Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went this way for a walk until the priest pass away," neighbor informed them while looking at Koro pitifully.

"He… passed away?" Fuuka asked in disbelieve.

"You haven't heard the story? It was six months ago. The priest was hit by a car while walking his dog. He didn't survive. Ever since then, that dog sits patiently by the site of the accident and he goes for a walk everyday just like when his owner was still alive," the neighbor explained slowly. Then, as if snapping off from a daze, the neighbor hurriedly excused herself quickly before rushing back to prepare a meal for her son.

"Aww, you're such a loyal dog! Good boy!" Yukari beamed toward the, now, gloomy looking Koro. Minako patted the dog's head softly, offering a small sense of companionship to the dog. A small whimper signed Koro's appreciation.

"Huh?" Fuuka blinked, sounding a bit surprised at her realization. That shifted the two girls' attention to her. "What's wrong?" Yukari inquired curiously, meeting Fuuka's teal eyes in wonder.

"Nothing, it's just, isn't the chairman coming today? Then we should go get ready," Fuuka reminded them strictly. Minako nodded even though she would rather skip the chance to meet the devil but she did not want to show any sign of her discomfort toward the chairman. That will make her looked suspicious and losing the team's trust was fatal for their missions.

"Yeah, see you later Koro-chan," Yukari beamed, patting Koro one last time before following Fuuka. Minako was reluctant to leave Koro alone but Koro's encouraging push made her part with the loyal dog. A bark, then the door was closed.

6/20 Saturday, Evening

"Well everyone, I have done a quick research and it seems that Minako's idea was proven right," Ikutsuki started, drawing all attention to him. Holding back a yawn or any sign of discomfort, Minako merely shrugged with her usual 'I-told-you-so' manner.

Time continued to pass and Minako's effort to stay sober was seriously at her limit, thankfully, Minato noticed those small sign of sleepiness that his twin tried to suppress. Wanting to escape the boredom as well, Minato cut Ikutsuki half way though his explanation about the arcanas.

"If you don't mind, I have something to tell Minako. Can we be excused since we have known the topic of this meeting?" Minato stated bluntly, sounding a bit rude but he hardly cared. Not even waiting for an answer, he stood, dragging his twin along with him.

"Am I that obvious?" Minako finally yawned when Minato closed the door and they headed for his room since boys are prohibited to enter the girls' floor. A small shrug was her only answer as the silence hanged until they reached Minato's room.

"Minako," he started seriously, with this deep worried glint inside his blue irises. That made Minako wonder, nothing big happened lately so what brought such emotion to her usually expressionless or sleepy looking brother? Sometimes, Minako couldn't help to think that her over-protective brother is having mood swings.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Okay, truthfully speaking, even Minako is _a__bit_ protective over her twin so she couldn't really erase the small tint of threat behind her sweet voice. Some too forward girls have tasted her fury before, like how the ogling boys got black eyes.

"I've been thinking through your explanation back when we were at the hospital and noticed that-," Minato blinked confused when Minako suddenly used her hand to shut him up. A soft _'__shh__'_ from her meant she did not wish for him to speak… yet.

"I got a feeling of what has been bugging you, Minato-nii, but we shouldn't discuss this here. it's too…" Minako sneaked a glance toward the corners of the rooms suspiciously, "... _dangerous_here with him around and the security camera," she frowned slightly before shaking her head. 

"Anyway, the rooftop sounds great, don't you agree?" she beamed, dragging him up toward the locked rooftop. With nearly no effort, Minako break the lock bare handed in a snap and welcomed the comforting breeze.

"So, is it about Ikutsuki?" Minako questioned, cursing her decision to tell her brother back at the hospital. She never really think about it when she blurted out all that will happend in the future and she wonder whether it was a bad decision. Not that she breath out anything about Ikutsuki but she remembered Minato's suspicion toward Ikutsuki.

"I want you to tell me what is he up to. Is he going to be our enemy?" Minato tore his eyes from the obsidian horizon and met his sister's ruby ones, "I feel like you are keeping something and I don't like it. If it's a dangerous thing, I want to be ready to protect you," he cupped Minako's pale cheek and frown when it felt cold.

"Everything will be alright, nii-san. Trust me on this. All you need to know in the future will reveal itself when time is right," she smiled grasping Minato's hand, pulling it away from her freezing cheek. "For now, we enjoy our teenagers life. We might have a mission but we won't be young forever you know," Minako giggled.

"You won't tell me anything I suppose. Just know that even though you might be worried for me, the feeling is mutual. For now, you are all I have," Minato sighed patting Minako's head softly.

"Aww, I'm touched! But that only proves that you're the same ol' lonely rabbit," Minako smirked at her brother's annoyed look. That nickname was from one of their forgotten acquaintance, "Still, I heard you went on a date with Yukari to Chagall! Is she on the list for your girlfriend?" Minako teased gtting an exasperated sigh from her brother.

"We are just stopping by for a bit and no, I don't have any intention of getting a girlfriend," Minato answered as he decided to lay down and stare at the sky.

"No fun! I was thinking of getting a boyfrien-," a sudden chill caused by the cold glare of her twin made her pause and laughed awkwardly, "I mean _partner_! Like partner in crime, don't you think Junpei fits the role?" she snicker, hoping to change the topic... And succeed, thankfully.

"I suppose so. You two are both hyperactive after all," he commented, purposedly ignoring the clear sigh of relieve from Minako. He will close an eye on her this time, though he made sure he keep an even closer look on her next time. Oh well, Minako don't have to know about that last part.

"Nah, you just lack the energy sometimes Nii-san," Minako protested pouting. They talked about random things until Minako could not keep her eyes open anymore. Their daily schedules were full that they barely have time for only the two of them like that. It might look weird for others but Minako could proudly shout that they were the closest twin she knew.

A short 'Sweet dream!' and Minako closed her door, falling into a deep slumber the second she touch her pillow. The small pleasant smile decorating her face was the only clue of their bonding time.

Ughh, I fail as a writer...

I've been missing for like one half month? *sob* so sorry... I went back to my homeland for over a month and accidentally left my precious laptop... The chapter was halfway done but I couldn't finish it and posted it during my holiday... I got to take care of the school matters too... I got a school, fortunately... This is short since I'm rushing it but I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and thanks for pointing out Minako's flaw Fragile-san . I don't mind some ides as well ;) I'm flattered Kizuna-san, thanks!

Seriously… It felt soooo hard to not make her spill the secret but you know the temptation. Keeping a secret is not my best ability I admit…

Oh well! R&R!


	7. Expect the Unexpected

Time

Chapter 7

Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own all the characters or basic plot –tartarus, shadows, and personas-

6/22, Monday, Afterschool

"Sempai, are you free?" Minako asked after she tapped the boxer's shoulder. During the past one week, her schedule became more hectic than before. She had just accepted Fuuka's invitation to join the cooking club, more student council works, weekly meeting with Tanaka and Mutatsu, and spending time with Maiko. There were some other stuff but Minako would rather forget about it for now.

"Oh Minako, do you want to stop by to Hagakure again?" Akihiko smiled answering her back before eyeing the girls who glared at Minako warily, making them turn away bashfully. After a few encounter around the school ground, Akihiko has finally noticed the chilly stares that Minako received and thus resort to protecting her as much as he can. He knew that she got that treatment because of him, partially anyway.

"Sorry, I've just finished the bento that Minato-nii made! I forgot about to eat them during lunch," Minako shrugged, "Anyway, I just want to say hi before I go. I want to visit the shrine for a while," Minako finished with a big grin and a wave, ready to go away.

"Wait!" That caught her off guard. Minako blinked a few times before looking back toward her sempai curiously, "Is there something wrong?" she questioned. The familiar red tint across Akihiko's face brought a realization to her. It was one of those times where he just called out without anything in mind. Secretly, Minako started to like this side of Akihiko.

"Say, would you accompany to the temple? We could jog to warm ourselves up," Minako offered, glad that her sempai finally looked relaxed. So, the two jogged away from the school building, completely unaware of the blue pair of eyes that followed their every movement.

'_She__needs__another__lecture,__'_ was the last piece of homework Minato assigned for himself before he tore his eyes from the training couple, letting them get away this time.

"I won!" Minako cheered as her feet touched the top of the shrine stairs. Their small training ended up being a race. It didn't start with a war proclamation, just slowly, they began to speed up and before they knew it, there was a spark of competition between them. Not even a minute to celebrate her victory, she sneezed.

"Are you alright, Minako?" Akihiko inquired hastily. Though he lost, he didn't get left behind that far so he heard her sneeze. Out in the still slightly chilly air, it was not surprising if they got sick for even trying to train in such weather but getting their leader sick was not what Akihiko aimed.

"I'm fine! Someone must be talking about me," Minako reasoned. She turned toward the offering box, tossing a 500-yen coin before praying with Akihiko following her. A small smile tugged at the corner of Minako's lips as she watched how serious her sempai was.

"What did you wish for, sempai?" Minako asked curiously after Akihiko finished his prayer. For once –or at least rarely-, they were away from prying eyes seeing that the shrine was empty.

"You do know that a wish won't come true if you tell other people, right?" Akihiko smiled pleased when Minako huffed in disappointment. Of course she knew, but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. _'__Curiosity__kills__the__cat,__'_ Minako thought ruefully before sticking her tongue out at her sempai.

"Hmph! Of course I know!" Minako pouted childishly, then her eyes caught the horizontal bar, making her smirk. She basically ran toward it before challenging her sempai, "I bet you can't win against me in this!" Minako smirked as she flipped thrice with ease.

"Heh, is that the best you can do?" Akihiko snickered accepting the challenge. After beating Minako fair and square, they burst out laughing. Akihiko stare at his junior in wonder, curious on how did she manage to make him feel at home, a feeling he forgot for years since that tragedy.

"Is there something wrong?" Minako blinked confused. Then she remembered, their second hang out ended up at the temple and they were talking. Talking about the past and once again, the exact same thing happened. Though she knew it'll make Akihiko feel better later on, Minako would rather not relieve the image of pained Akihiko. Hurriedly, she banished all her thoughts when Akihiko started to tell her about his past.

"Ne sempai," Minako called softly after a few moments. Staring up to the sky, she continued, "Do you hate yourself for not being able to save your sister?" the words flew without second thoughts but Akihiko didn't show any sign of being upset, which was what she expected.

"No," he answered giving a short chuckle, "She'll haunt me if I keep on blaming myself. As stupid as it might be, I want to make her see me from up there and know that I'm fine here," Akihiko turned to the girl who stand beside him with a small smile and sad eyes, "But occasionally, I couldn't help thinking about the 'what if' and such," he finished.

A moment of silence reign before Minako smiled back and give him her hand, "Let's eat," was what she said to answer the question that was practically written on her sempai's face. A short discussion sent them to the beef bowl restaurant that seemed to slip Minako's mind.

"Wow, I've been here for a while and I missed this restaurant," Minako pouted before turning to her sempai, "Are you sure that it's good?" she teased. But, as if luck was against them, another group of fan girls just have to interrupt them before they enter.

"Akihiko-sempai!" one of the girls squealed, making the pair sighed. "Funny that you always eat here, it makes you so cool though!" she giggled with fake cuteness. For a second, Minako was tempted to roll her eyes but she just smiled.

"Say, you don't have a girlfriend right? We're looking for guys to be around right now," another girl said, totally giving off the 'I want you' air. A snicker nearly escape through Minako, making enemies, however, was not her style. Though the dark glare she was getting might as well be a declaration that they hate her.

"I'm sorry but just let us through please. If you want to talk to me, let's find some other time to do it. Let's go Minako, I'm starving," Akihiko answered tiredly. No word could express the relieve he felt when Minako practically drag him inside, not before smirking toward the girls.

"Wasn't that delicious?" Akihiko sighed delightfully after their meal. Then he noticed that Minako seemed to look around cautiously, "Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Nothing is wrong," Minako laugh nervously as she was caught red-handed that she was not paying attention. Akihiko seemed to get what she was thinking as he said, "Oh I get it. Do you think those girls want to eat here too?"

"Hmm, not in the way you think," Minako sweat dropped at the nonplussed look across her sempai's face. It felt like a déjà vu when she remembered their last eating session. In the back of her mind, Minako wonder whether those girls basically stalk Akihiko, but she didn't think it was possible. Still, it was not surprising of it was true.

"Really? I wonder what they want," Akihiko confused. Minako forgot that Akihiko was completely insensitive toward girl's nature, making her feeling a bit sympathetic to those girls despite their attitude to her.

"So sempai, what's your favorite type?" Minako asked playfully.

"Huh? You mean my favorite beef bowl type? Now that's a hard question to answer…" Akihiko answered thoughtfully. Minako laughed at how innocent her sempai really was.

"Not that Sempai. I mean for girls. I just seem to notice that you never really got interested in any girl," Minako explained after her laughter died out.

"What type of girl I like?" Akihiko corrected with a small frown, "I don't really want to deal with this kind of thing. I'm not strong enough to carry this entire burden," he whispered the last part with a clearly forced smile. That reminded Minako that she never really knew the answer to her question but she didn't mind one bit. It just showed her how clueless the boxer is toward girls.

"I guess my type-," Minako blinked in both surprised and curiosity since she never really expect any answer but she was curious on why did Akihiko paused. "Uhh… W-well…" and he started to shutter with pink blush spread across his pale cheek. That made Minako's eyes widen even more.

"I-I've been told that whenever a girl asks that, the right answer is always 'Girls like you…' but I can't bring myself to say it! Argh!" Minako blinked a few times before bursting out loud for the second time.

"Let me guess who taught you that… Junpei?" Minako snickered when Akihiko blush even darker. A completely amused laugh escaped through her again, starting yet again another race. 

6/22 Monday, Dark Hour

"_What?" Minato gapped at the sight of Minako lying on top of him, unconscious and her head bleeding. He kicked the barely hanging door and pulled both him and his twin out. Her bleeding wouldn't stop and slowly, she was lying on the pool of her blood._

"_I'm very sorry to say this, but you are the only survivor of the accident," a woman in nurse uniform told him. Before Minato could open his mouth, the scene blurred and then he was at other place. The station, the day he arrived at Iwatodai except…_

"_Minako?" there was no Minako. His heart beat quickened, he blinked and he stood at the rooftop. The first shadow that his sister fought was looming over him. His arm move on its own and he pulled the trigger. The same persona that his twin summoned was destroying the shadow. Except, it was him who called it._

"_You're finally awake!" It was Yukari. Beaming and energized, she greeted him. Minato could feel his face paled when she answered, "Who is Minako?" to him when he asked her. Another blink, another scene._

"_Minato, you are in charge," Akihiko said, exactly like the time when he pointed a leader. He stared at the silver haired boxer in horror. The leader was meant to be Minako._

"_Ah, this is my assistant, Elizabeth," Igor's voice greeted him with his trademark smirk. Again, something was totally wrong because Theodore, who assisted Minako, was nowhere seen._

_Then, it was that scene in the hospital where they met the boy with death glare and beanie. He stopped at Minato and stared, exact same scene with Minako. But he was staring at Minato instead._

_After that, he met the shadow at the train. Ghost investigation was next, Fuuka's rescue mission followed after, and there were eight other shadows. Yet, no Minako at sight. 'Is this a world without Minako?' Minato questioned himself warily. He decided that it must be a nightmare, pure nightmare. So he pinch his arm and then-_

"It was a dream…" he sighed tiredly. It was a terrible dream that seemed so real and horrifying, as if it has happened before. _'__Of__course__not,__'_ Minato shrugged the thought away before he stood and went to the bath room to wash his face.

'_It__'__s__just__a__dream,__'_ was what he chanted to forget it but never really succeed.

6/23 Tuesday, Evening

"It's always extraordinarily delicious," Minako sighed delightfully as she savor the last few bites of her special bowl, completely oblivious of the approaching figure. Even when the person sat beside her, watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes as he wait for his order.

"Haah, that was great," Minako decided for the thousand times. Ready to order for her second bowl, she then noticed the familiar person sitting beside her, accepting his order. It was none other than Shinjiro Aragaki, her other sempai who was not exactly her sempai. Her smile appeared, looking warmer and a bit more lonesome than usual but, of course, the older male didn't know since he never did saw her usual smile.

"Shin- Ah! Aragaki-san! I never noticed you! When did you arrive?" Minako asked wonderingly. Shinjiro just shrugged, noting that her eyes seemed darkened slightly when she corrected herself when she was about to call him by his first name.

"Oh? What's that? I've never ordered that before," Minako blinked looking curious. She was quite sure that she had tasted all that the menu offered but never once did she ever saw the menu that Shinjiro was currently eating.

"My usual order," was his short answer. Not completely surprising but it still hurt, remembering how close they were, how they cuddled while she brush Koromaru, how he cooked for her, how they slee- Minako got to slap herself mentally to stop her train of thought. She should really put her mind off the gutter.

"Okay then, Ojii-san! Can I order the same thing as Aragaki-san for my second?" Minako called cheerfully. For all she knew, this had never happened but she was not complaining either. Watching how Shinjiro looked at her ridiculously was not a usual sight.

"You are having a second after that big bowl?" She smirked playfully at the blank look she got before nodding affirmatively. Receiving her second elatedly, she took her first bite before beaming toward Shinjiro.

"It's delicious! No wonder you liked it," Minako squealed before taking another bite. It was just like their first hang out, at the same place, same seat, same atmosphere and same order.

"You see, we are going for our Tartarus exploration tonight so I thought I'd better charge myself up. I can't exactly faint in the middle of the fight you know, being a leader and all," Minako shrugged giving her explanation for her action. She knew that eating too much was not exactly healthy and that was the only reason why she told him that, Shinjiro was their health advisor, even their personal cook during his short stay with the team.

"You're still at it? What's the point? Exploring that damned tower was a great waste of time," Shinjiro sighed before continuing to finish up his food. Unexpectedly, Minako laughed hollowly.

"Yes! Indeed a waste of time," she giggled again before eating another bite, "But soon, it will show its use. Just give it time," Shinjiro stare at the weird girl that gave him unfamiliar sensation of wonder and slight worry. With a mere stare, he could identify her sadness, longing, and anticipation from her eyes at the same time. Then, it disappeared.

"But it's really tiresome! I don't even want to imagine how tired I'd be tomorrow," Minako's voice reverted back to her usual cheerful and slightly teasing tone. Her eyes void of all those emotion Shinjiro detect from her before. It was as if it was never there.

"Aragaki-san, you really enjoy your food huh? I finished mine first though you started eating before me," Minako teased hearing the warning growled, she stood up, "Well, I'll let you enjoy your meal in peace then! See you around," Minako hastily took her bag, put down the money to pay her food and left with a wave. She bumped into someone on the way out but too panicked to notice who. All she knew was she got to get away.

Somehow, it was harder to talk with Shinjiro than the others. With others, she acted normal even though they did not remember her like Shinjiro, but it was different. She wanted more and the longer she stayed, the want started to change into a must. These feeling were eating her inside out. Longing, despair, and love, all for one single person who wish for death.

Longing, she missed him terribly. The short time they were together was everything to her. Once, she started to hate herself when she foolishly wished to fast forward the time. Not to meet her friends, fight against shadows, nor finish up their battle with Nyx. Just to see him. But knowing that he didn't know or even recognize her was painful.

Despair, because she knew what will happen. How he'll surrender his live to the kid whose mother he accidentally kill, how he'll protect the said kid from the clutch of death, and their last moment together awake was her last minute alive. All she wanted to know now was how to prevent that.

Yet, she couldn't erase her love. _'__Was__it__love?__'_ was the one question she asked herself over and over. Her memory influenced her feeling but she couldn't really deny the fact when in her memory, she was at pure bliss with him. Only him. Confusion was the only thing left after all those thoughts, as always.

Minako slowed down her pace, her heartbeat, and her thought. She banished all those questions far behind her mind, for now.

6/26 Friday, After School

"Umm… Sempai, did I do something that angered you? You've been frowning for a while," Minako finally asked when they neared the dorm. Since she noticed something strange with Akihiko that day, she thought it would be a great idea to walk back home together, but they hardly made any sound all the way and Akihiko was frowning.

"Ah… You see…" then he sighed before staring at Minako seriously, "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to, okay?" he looked torn even after a nervous nod from Minako. _'__What__really__happen?__'_ Minako wondered curiously.

"It's just…" another pause, it was starting to get on her nerve and when she as about to literally force Akihiko to just say it, he blurted it out. "Is it true you're going out with Junpei?" he said awkwardly.

She blinked.

Another blink.

"W-WAIT, wait, wait! What?" she exclaimed in shock. Being paired with some of the cute guys at school was normal, even with Minato despite being twin was normal, but Junpei? "Of course not! We are only friends," Minako sighed before ending up with confusion, "Why would you ask that anyway?"

"Oh no, it was just a rumor I heard. Sorry," Akihiko apologized with a small sign of relieve. Maybe it was the unusual display of jealousy, over-protectiveness or the relieve she spotted afterward, but it sent her in a daze and made her said something she couldn't believe.

"Please don't get the wrong idea," she smiled back softly. She didn't get why she said those words, or what she was implying. There was a sudden need to tell her sempai that, and before she could even double think of it, the words had escaped her mouth.

"I-I see," another awkwardness, how Minako started to hate it. "A-Anyway, I'm sorry. It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it… it was incredibly rude of me," Akihiko apologized again.

"If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true," he finally gave her a grin when she nodded in approval, "I don't like rumors either," Akihiko stated with this annoyed look that made Minako laughed.

"Now that that is settled, should we go get something on our way home?" Minako blinked in utter amusement before pointing behind Akihiko. "Oh, we're already all the way back at the dorm. Still, do you want anything to eat?" he smiled again as if all his predicament or burden he carried was gone.

"Something spicy!" Minako laughed enthusiastically along with her sempai. It was touching to know that Akihiko was jealous –or at least worried- about her relationships. Ignoring the soft whisper behind her head, they went back and eat out. No fan girls around this time though.

'_I wonder… what is this feeling?'_

6/29 Monday, After School

"Minato-nii, hurry up! We're late for student council already!" Minako whined when her brother merely yawn before getting his stuff inside his bag. As usual, Minato fell asleep halfway through the lesson and Minako got the job to always wake him up.

"Let's go then," Minato stood up, suppressing a yawn that would made Minako annoyed. She did warn her brother to always sleep on time to avoid being sleepy but when he got swept away by music, he'd never realize how long did he sat on his bed, enjoying the music.

"Ugh… I don't even want to imagine how much paper piling up on my desk," she sighed after closing the class door. Unlike Minato, she prefers to finish her few weeks worth assignments in a day work. Bringing back the papers home was not an option, after all, outside school time was meant for playing, not studying or working.

"Hmm? Is Odagiri absent?" Mitsuru's question brought her back to earth, so to say. Before she noticed it, hours had gone by and her work was nearly done but she never did caught a glimpse of Hidetoshi.

"Oh, this is the matter Fushimi informed me. I see," Mitsuru sighed with a small frown adorning her face, "His intentions are good, so you can't really blame him. But, I understand your feelings," another sigh.

"I'm sorry, you can go if you'd like. I don't mind. Sorry for all the drama," Mitsuru nodded toward the twin who nodded back to her. Secretly, Minako wondered what happened. Not that she was particularly close to the subject, but they did have some short chat here and there.

"Minako, did you hear that?" Minato turned to the area where the shouts were coming from. Naturally, she nodded when another loud shout that only the deaf couldn't hear penetrate the silence.

"There is no need for evidence. I know all about you," Now that was definitely Hidetoshi. After a short worried glance to one another, the twin bolted toward the source of the shouts, ignoring the exchange between Hidetoshi and whoever he was talking to.

Rounding the corner, they could see students circling two persons, Hidetoshi and an unknown guy. Not wasting any second, they pushed through the crowd and, thankfully, Minako was able to catch the guy's arm before he land a punch on Hidetoshi.

"Violence is a big no good, you know?" she giggled, releasing the arm. The pure shock from the students weren't heeded as she glanced toward Minato who helped Hidetoshi back to his feet, "Ah, since there is no casualty created, there'd be no need of any extra problem. See you around then," followed with a charming look, the boy obeyed her.

"Tch, don't think I'll just let that slide," Hidetoshi grumbled as he glared at the back of the boy. Finally noticing Minako, Hidetoshi smiled, "Ah Minako-kun, is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Working hard, huh?" she smirked, not even listening to him afterwards. What bothered her was the rumor that will go around the school the next day. Knowing how her mind worked, Minato patted her head softly before excusing themselves to go back to the dorm. His twin smiled at him as a thanks, as bright and warm as usual.

For a moment, Minato was reminded on how cold the world without her in his dream. Just for a second.

6/30 Tuesday, Dark Hour

"Are you awake?" Pharos's soothing voice called her from her dream land. He sat beside the bed grinning with his hands propping his head up, watching her keenly. Automatically, she smiled back before rubbing her eyes.

"Hi there, can you guess what I'm going to tell you?" he stood up to crawl on to the bed and sat on her lap, another new thing for Minako. Hugging him, she answered, "The same as usual?" then he chuckled.

"Yes, the same thing as always. The next full moon will be in one week," he leaned back enjoying her warmth. He looked up to meet her ruby eyes, "Are you prepared? Be careful, okay?" he said, though his eyes showed no trace of worry. In fact, he looked much relaxed than before.

"You don't seem worried at all though," that made him laughed.

"Oh well, the shadows are still too weak for me to get worried about you. I've been with you everyday after all, even inside of Tartarus, so I know I don't have to worry," he reasoned.

"True," she smiled quite sadly, "Just eight more of them huh?" she whispered softly. Pharos seemed to get her thought but he just nuzzled her affectionately. The solemn silence reign for who knew how long, but then Pharos pull back a little.

"I'll see you soon, good bye for now," he kissed her cheek again. Their eyes met and Minako knew that the boy felt the exact same feeling of her, so she smiled and kissed his cold cheek back.

Again, the darkness swallowed him and he was gone by the time she opened her eyes.

7/7 Tuesday, Dark Hour

"Oh man! Despite what Ikutsuki-san said, I can't wait to see the rooms!" Junpei shouted in excitement. They were at the one place that Junpei dreamt to stay at one day, Shirakawa Boulevard.

"So Fuuka, Third floor right?" Minako asked the blue haired girl, purposely ignoring Junpei who ended up sulking. She then turned toward Junpei before smiling deviously, "By the way Junpei, you're not coming," she said, enjoying the look of terror on Junpei's face.

"No buts Junpei. You know we can only get 4 people in and the rest stayed out as back up. Since Yukari is coming, Minato-nii is coming, and Akihiko-sempai is coming, that makes it four with me. Better luck next time," Minako smiled delightfully at the puppy eyes that Junpei shot.

"Mitsuru-sempai, I hope you don't mind waiting outside to guard Fuuka," Mitsuru simply nodded as the team march in, not even giving second look for the shadows around. Their target is only one shadow, so wasting time is not an option.

The shadow was simply disgusting for Minako, looking like an old fat man that lean on a woman's body. Its' arcana was Hierophant, but did it have to look like that? Oh, how Minako couldn't wait to obliterate it.

"Minato-nii, slash it!" Minako ordered immediately after they spotted the shadow. It didn't look that strong and all, but she didn't want to relax just yet. After Minato, Akihiko punched the stumbling shadow with all his might, sending the shadow into dizziness.

"Let's go for an all out attack!" Minako called out. Then it was done, as easy as pie. With Yukari shooting it down with her bow, hitting it right on the mask, Minako just have to follow suit with another slash and it's done. Just like that. At least, this time, Minako managed to remember not to go all out on the shadow.

"I'm sensing _another_ shadow inside the room!" was the only warning they get before the room shined too brightly. _'__Oh__man,__I__forgot,__'_ Minako thought before everything turned blurry. Her eyes couldn't see clearly, as if she was crying with the tears making her sight hazy.

"It's the lover arcana, isn't it?" Minako gasped, she felt too warm and it was making her hard to breath. Thinking became a chore, every time she blinked, she forgot more and more thing, but not blinking was also hard.

"Oh no, what was I-," she gasped again, in the end decided to just close her eyes in hope to clear her mind. Why was she there again? There was something important that slipped her mind. _'__Is__that__… __the__shower?__'_ Minako frowned as her headache was worsening.

'_Embrace__your__desire__…'_ the voice was slurred as if whoever was talking in her mind was drunk, reminding her of the weird monk at the club.

'_I__am__the__voice__of__your__inner__self__… __Enjoy__the__moment__… __That__which__cannot__be__felt__is__merely__a__dream__… __the__present__is__all__we__have__…' _Was it persuading her to agree? It was just stupid, who would even agree to such thing? As if sensing her disagreement, it continued…

'_The future is but a fantasy, memory a fabrication… let your desire free you from your shackles… such is my wish…' _

'_That__'__s__a__lie.__Why__would__I__give__up__for__such__thing?__'_ Minako thought, she would be laughing if only her mind wasn't so painful. She tried to shake her head, but it was making it hurt even more.

'_Pleasure is what you truly want. You stand before the doorway to bliss… you cannot deny your instinct… embrace your desire…'_

'_Go__away,__there__is__something__I__must__do__now.__Just__go__away,__'_ Minako frowned, for a second, it was so painful that she thought she must have lost her brain but then everything became clearer. The next thing she noticed was the soft sound from the bathroom before the water stopped, making her gulped. Now that she remembered, the last time was with Junpei who ended up half naked in front of her.

"Minato-nii…?" she called, hoping with all her might that it was indeed him, not Akihiko. If Minato, she could still be okay with it, they were twin. If with Akihiko…? Minato will throw a fit.

"Hey, it's your turn next…" it was Akihiko after all. There, leaning on the door side with a seducing smirk and nothing on beside a towel, was Akihiko. Minako stared in disbelieve, gapping like a goldfish and her face was flushed beyond believe, no words were formed for a few moment before she practically screamed.

"Akihiko-sempai! Put on some clothes!" Minako shrieked in embarrassment. That didn't seem to work at all since he was approaching her with the same expression and nearly nothing on. She turned her face away, thinking of any way to wake Akihiko up from his daze. The bed moved a bit, for safety precautious, Minako pulled the blanket all over her, leaving only her face and right hand.

'Should I slap him to drag him back to earth?' she was tempted to just do it and think about it later. Yet, Akihiko's face was so near and she really didn't want to hurt him, she tried talking to him but it didn't work at all. His face was so near that their noses were touching.

"I'm sorry!" Minako closed her eyes and quickly move her hand, except it hit nothing but air. When she opened her eyes, she saw her twin's back acting like a shield, Akihiko was on the floor wincing in pain and Yukari was shaking her head in utter amusement.

"Ouch," Akihiko winced rubbing his throbbing head before opening his eyes, finding himself in nothing but a towel. "W-what the hell! W-what's going on here!" Akihiko blush bright red as he pulled the blanket to cover himself.

"Sempai, put your clothes on," Minako sighed, hiding her face with her hands. It was bad enough that Minato caught them in such endearing position, but to let her feel weak and defenseless was humiliating. Minako took a deep breath as Akihiko scrambled toward the bathroom again, _'__If__only__Minato__came__a__bit__lat-__EH?__Wait!__What__did__you__think__you__'__re__thinking__Minako!__'_ she panicked silently before ended up slapping her head.

"Oh, I can finally reach you. Can you all hear me?" Fuuka's voice called, making the still half dazed Minako yelp. Ignoring the looks she got she answered, "Y-yeah! We heard you! Loud and clear," Minako sighed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner. The shadow was interfering with your thoughts and you all got separated. The enemy was still in the same room though, so please hurry there," Fuuka explained. They all answered tiredly, except for Akihiko who was still inside the bathroom.

"Hmm? Akihiko-sempai, can you hear me?" Fuuka asked again uncertainly. She seemed to show her confusion when Akihiko shuttered, "Um, did something happen?" she questioned again.

"Nothing happened," Minato answered curtly, his anger dripped through each word. The two girls sighed at his behavior, not that it was unusual, just that it has been a while since Minato acted like that.

"L-let's go," Akihiko sighed when he finished dressing, "A-and about what just happen," he gulped when Minato shot him a glare, "Could we just forget about it? Please…" he sighed again.

"Oh boy, the shadow is dead," Minako sighed as well, seeing the murderous look on both Minato's and Akihiko's face.

That's it!

I'm not really that excited to write this chapter somehow, when I re-read this, it sound boring but I don't really have the time to redo everything so this should do. Personally, I love only the last bit part. Poor Akihiko… should I make them kiss? Oh well…

Anyway, I was seriously contemplating on changing the pair for a second, I just love Aki and Shinji, but I think I'd stick to Aki. I'll think of some way to make Minako love Aki, I welcome some suggestion though! By the way, I decided on taking your idea there, Fragile-Princess! Hope you don't mind

I'm posting this early since I don't think I have time for the next two weeks, sorry in advance. Still, I hope you enjoy this chap too! Thanks for the reviews guys!

R&R!


	8. The Confrontation

Time

Chapter 8

The Confrontation

Disclaimer: i don't own anything about the basic plot, just a little added scene here and there, plus my own assumption of the characters feeling.

7/11 Saturday, evening

Life, Minako decided, was getting harder than she expected. Despite the fact that nearly a week passed, Minato hardly left her alone on her own. As affectionate it might be, it started to feel suffocating, making Minako felt like a prisoner with a living jail bars. Although she admits the miscalculation on her part, she would never believe that Minato's protectiveness could extend to this level.

"Oh, hi Junpei, is Ikutsuki-san here yet?" Minako asked with a heavy sigh when she spotted Junpei, already reading one of his manga on the sofa. The short student council meeting ended up being extended and, unlike Mitsuru, they didn't have any private car, which left train as the only option. Exhausted, Minako faintly remembered the ruckus Minato made when a pervert happen to stand beside her and tried to touched her. Perverts are everywhere nowadays.

"Oh, not yet," came Junpei's curt answer. Junpei was another source of her headache, it was getting old but Junpei still felt a bit envious of her natural ability to be charming, smart, strong and a tomboy at the same time. Though he might not say it directly, our short chat, the frowns and the slight bitterness in his voice showed it all.

"I see. I'll rest for a bit then. Minato-nii, would you mind checking on me just in case I fell asleep?" she requested with heavy heart. Slowly, she began staggering up the stairs with her exhaustion reaching her limit. Changing and checking homework was insignificant to her by the time she hit the pillow and flew to the dream land. At least, Minako noted, she didn't have any student council business to worry about for the next two weeks.

Thirty minutes sleep was less than enough, even so, Minako forced herself to put her mind together and head toward where the others were. Maintaining her eyes open was harder than slashing down the shadows, that was another thing Minako noted inside.

"You knew this, didn't you, sempai?!" Yukari's angered voice snapped Minako out of her daze, alerting all her senses. A few blinks and in a glance, Minako observed the situation and she knew it was far from pleasant. An angry Yukari, guilty looking Mitsuru, panicked Fuuka and tense Akihiko were not positive signs.

"I'm sorry," Mitsuru mumbled after seemingly swallowing her pride, "Deceiving you was not my intention. My highest priority was to convince you to join SEES for only we, the ones who owned persona, who can fight against those shadows," she continued, biting her red lips anxiously. _'Oh, it's that topic,'_ Minako saw the sign to interfere before this got even worst.

"Yukari, take a deep breath and stop blaming Mitsuru who is actually very concerned over this matter. Besides, don't tell me that you'll let more of those creeps around without doing anything. This happened because of Mitsuru-sempai's grandfather, not her," Minako explained the few facts that seemed to escape from Yukari's mind.

"Minako is correct Yukari, this is all the fault of the people in the past and they lost their lives as the result of what they did," Minako forgot the presence of Ikutsuki until then and nearly blurted out that he was one of 'the people in the past' as well. At this rate, Minako wondered how long she could hold her resentment toward their chairman.

It's because, if he did not exist, she won't have to face the goodbyes. Slapping herself mentally, Minako shook off the silly thought and focus back to the topic at hand. She knew it was inevitable.

"It has been ten years since that accident as well. No one knows why those shadows suddenly returned. But at least, since they are active, we can find and destroy them. Do you realize what this means? What if I told you that these twelve shadows are the cause of everything?" Ikutsuki continued catching the attention of the whole group.

"So if we defeat them all, Tartarus and the dark hour will disappear?" It sounded so sick to Minako how Ikutsuki agreed with such innocence. Then again, they were such a fool before to fall for such an act. If things were that simple, it wouldn't take that long to finish all these problems. 'Naive' was the perfect words for them but it was expected for they were seeking a peaceful world. Such an idea was simply tempting to accept.

"Such a good news, isn't it? We have evidence to support it as well, but we have to make out move. We can't wait while they are gaining their strength and there are many misteries surrounding Tartarus. For such a gigantic structure to appear to begin with, the answer must lies within it," Ikutsuki explained.

With a few more comments, they were dismissed. Two words echoed inside their mind, _'six left.'_

7/12 Sunday, Daytime

"Arisato?" it was that familiar voice that called her name. It was purely a coincident, their meeting. She has just finished buying some book while visiting Bunkichi, just a few steps from the said bookshop actually, when the voice called her. Blinking innocently, she turned around and was greeted with the sight of her not-exactly-sempai figure standing casually with his beanie and a plastic bag.

"S- Aragaki-san! What a surprise! I never thought I'd bump into you around here," Minako greeted back with an ear-to-ear grin. While doing so, she was rummaging through her memories for any meeting with Shinjirou like this before, no such memory. In the end, she concluded that the history will have some changes every time you repeat it.

"So, how have you been? It has been a while since the last time we met. Do you want to accompany me eat sweets?" Minako offered when the senior did not make any attempt or even sign of telling her why he called her, he agreed anyway. Before he could even blink, he was dragged up the stairs to where the shop was located, Minako giggling in glee all the way.

"Here we are~!" she announced with a bright elated grin that could probably light up the whole city for twenty four hours. With the knowledge that the Shinji loves cooking and probably all kind of food, regardless of the flavor, Minako did not felt the tiniest sign of guilt when Shinji was stared by all the females inside the store. She noted how there was not even a single male there, not even the staff, but she did not care anyway.

"Welcome! May I take your order?" a maid smiled flirtiously, her eyes obviously glued on Shinji. At first, Minako wondered whether she should feel jealous or not, but then she knew better that the unfortunate maid would most likely regret it when she got a death glare from him.

"Say, which one do you think is the best? I can't choose, everything looks good," Minako answered, not wanting to piss Shinji off if the girl would not stop staring at him. A giggle nearly escaped her when she noticed how Shinji frown and twitch at the stare he got.

"This feels stupid now that I'm here," Shinjiro growled menancingly, making their attendant drop her flirt attempt. They should have known better, with Shinjiro wearing a beanie and a frown, but who was she to say, he looks cool. Minako finally decided to just take away the cakes, though that means she could not order extras, but the murderous intent emitted from Shinjiro was starting to send other customers scurrying away drom the shop.

"Hey," Shinjiro suddenly called after a short silence, "I heard you guys found a way to stop the dark hour?" Minako's eyes turned cold instantly. She kept her smile but Shinjiro couldn't help but notice how her wine red eyes turned icy at the change of topic.

"Do you believe in the solution that Ikutsuki offered?" A simple question and Minako knew she could lie easily but as they continue to stare at one another, she couldn't bring herself to lie. She chuckled a bit at the irony.

"No, I have never put a single ounce of faith in him. He had lost my faith long before," Shinjiro's curious stare couldn't be more obvious but she act oblivious as she looked around the store.

"So sempai, I forgot to asked you earlier but why did you call me? Is something wrong?" Minako finally questioned after a short awkward silence between the two of them as they waited for their order. Shinjiro turned toward her, staring at her intensely, so seriously that made Minako feel like blushing. After a few innocent blinks from Minako, Shinjiro sighed before hitting her head lightly.

"You looked stressed and I thought you might need some distraction," a small affectionate smile crept its way to Shinjiro's face as he patted the area that he hit. Minako looked up in wonder as she silently enjoying the warm look across Shinjiro's usually ice cold face. It was still not how it used to be in her memories but she had started to grow on him faster than before. Unconsciously, a sincere smile filled with nothing but joy was formed on her face, a rare smile for her nowadays.

They kept talking about frivolous things, not even registering the presence of a surprised male that caught the scene by chance.

7/12 Sunday, Dark Hour

Looking outside of her window, Minako sighed as sleep was unobtainable. The eerie moon reminded her of their last battle, the battle they'll fight in mere months. The moment everything ends. She did not knew it well before, but now that she anticipated it, it felt dark, firghtening even. This time, she got the chance to avoid it.

On hingsight, she knew she was sacrificing many for her selfishness. When she thought about that, her previous thought about running away did not sound that pleasant. Minako sighed, in both resignment and doubt. She knew what must be done, but she knew her wish. A wish of life, one thing that she will never choose, not with many others' life in line.

Besides, it was not as if she wanted to live on because she feared death. She just want to be with everybody a while longer.

A frown crept to her face at her thought. What was she doing? She have no right to think about such things. What she must focus now was the present, the future can bother her when it comes, but now, she should lock it away.

Just as she was about to lay back down and try to sleep, she felt someone watching her, not that it was threatening. It was, after all...

"Pharos?"

Minako called, turning toward the oddly enveloping shadow in one corner. A soft chuckle answered her before a pair of clear blue eyes appeared through the darkness, "It's good to see you again," he greeted back with a grin as he approached Minako giddily.

"Hmm... how long has it been since we first met? Time passes so quickly," he started, sitting down beside her with a soft smile with a hint of nostalgia in it. Suddenly, his eyes brightened before he turned to her, "I forgot to asked you this before but how's your life as a persona user?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that, but I think... sometimes, I felt that something is missing," that seemed to come out of nowhere, not something that Pharos expected as well from the look of surprise across his face.

"Oh? I hope you find what you are looking for..." Pharos commented before he shivered slightly. Then, Minako noticed the icy prickling feeling of cold from the AC. For her, it was still managable since she wore a long sleeved pyjamas and a thick blanket to cover herself, but for Pharos who wore thin clothes, it must be a bit too much.

"Come here, scoot closer a bit and go inside the blanket. Accompany me for the night," Minako invited, making some space for the little boy. Although a bit reluctant, Minako's puppy dog eyes were just irresistable. Any one who disobeyed her would feel guilty all their lives for sure.

Minako knew this of course.

She smiled as she let Pharos slip into her bed and hugged her. For once, she could sympathise with Minato. Having Pharos like that felt like gaining a little brother and the overprotectiveness was like instinct. The need to protect the little being in her arms. Then it hit her.

The feeling of protecting other was so satisfying, it pleased her thoroughly. It felt like an achievement. She remebered how the lonely silence when she was the seal was sometimes broken by laughter of happiness from the other side, this side. Flashes of her friend's life would greet her daily and their smiles made everything that she bear worth it. Then, the burden would lightened up, even just a bit.

Minako bit back a smile at that. To think the child in her arms, the one who she thought would ruin her life was the one to remind her of that one feeling she cherished every single day. She looked down to find Pharos's blue eyes still open, meeting hers warmly.

"Regardless of everything, I will stay with you because… we're friends. Please remember that," Pharos whispered before Minako hugged him tighter, desperately, he smiled back and she let the sleep took her, the smile stayed for the rest of her sleep.

7/12 Sunday, Dark hour

Minato gasped as he once again was haunted by the dream about a world without Minako. It had been repeating for the past few weeks and what really frightened him was how normal it felt in his dream as it went on. What does this mean? Why is this happening? Now of all time?

These dreams are overwhelming and he got no clue who he could share with. Then Minako's face flashed though his mind. His strong and warm beloved sister, the one person he treasure with every fiber of his being and the only one he swore to protect no matter what.

After their parent's death, Minato had actually given up on live, deciding to just detach himself from emotions toward others. However, when he once caught the sight of his fragile sister's body sitting at the park, curled like a ball as she cried silently and alone, looking so lost and hopeless, Minato swore there and then that he will do everything in his power to make the only family he has happy.

"_I'm so sorry… Nii-chan… I don't want to leave you… but what am I supposed to do when the time comes?"_

His breath hitched as he was suddenly reminded of her words back then as she sobbed on his shoulder. Time was what had haunted his sister the whole time but why? From what Ikutsuki said, after we slaughter all 12 major shadows, everything would be settled, though Minako seemed to distrust Ikutsuki a lot. Why?

Minato sighed as his head was filled with too much questions. He remembered the guilty and sad look crafted on his twin's beautiful face when they fainted after summoning their persona for the first time. Questioning her was not planned but Minato could not drown in questions forever so he made up his mind.

He will confront his twin for answers tomorrow.

7/13 Monday, After school

Minato is acting suspicious. That was Minako's conclusion after watching Minato act all day. For starter, he never stared at her with such tension and he did not even yawn once all day. Something is definitely wrong with him. Glancing at the clock, Minako couldn't help but count down the seconds to the end of the school. Minato's problem aside, she had a date with Theo today and she can't afford to be late for their first friendly date.

Of course, Minato know nothing about this or he'll throw a fit and, hopefully, he is not staring at me like that because he knew this.

The bell never sounded more pleasing as she instantly packed her stuff into her small red bag and hooked her earphone on her ear. However, not even getting a chance to take a step, Minato had her wrist in his hand with his determined looked meeting Minako's nervous one.

"What's wrong Minato-nii?" Minako questioned with a silent hope that her protective brother know nothing about her friendly date. She is really not planning to be in a relationship anytime soon but Minato is wary anytime toward anyone, thus, resulting to her keeping a secret for her outings.

"We need to talk right now," the serious contemplating tone in her twin's voice alerted her but she refused to show any emotion that showed her curiosity or her worry. As if fate was against Minato's wish, a loud crowd outside the school gate drew their attention.

Lo and behold, there stood Theo in front of the school gate with a luscious smile adorning his smooth pale face, standing with a bucket of rose in his arms. Minako gapped as she again turned toward the clock, 01:45 P.M. and she remembered clearly that their promised time was three in the afternoon. To think that their destination was only to Paulomia Mall and he was standing gallantly like a gentleman escorting a lady. Muttering a soft curse, Minako quickly excused herself from her twin and dashed down the stairs to meet Theo.

"Theo!" Minako called, genuinely surprised at his sudden appearance. To think that she had once again caused a commotion at school, a day before the examination day no less, she find it amusing. That aside, she quickly approach Theo who just had to flash a very bright smile that left some of the girls swooning when he spotted her.

"I thought we are meeting at the Paulownia Mall? Why are you here?" Minako questioned, eyeing the staring crowd warily though her smile remain. Thinking about the rumors that will fly around tomorrow was a bit overbearing but she still wanted Theo's first trip to this world to be memorable.

"I was a tad bit too overzealous for our outing and master forced me to go early since my excitement seemed to perturb him. I hoped I am not causing any trouble for fetching you here," Theo informed brightly. Not wanting to be a wet blanket, Minako just smiled and told him that it was no trouble at all.

"Minako, what's the meaning of this?" the two turned toward the glowering Minato fearfully at the tone he used. The two were like kids caught red handed stealing candies under the scrutinizing stormy eyes of the great Minato. Not a single word was uttered.

"Nii-san, I made plan to accompany Theo around Paulownia Mall for today. That is all," Minako finally answered, her hands clenching due to her nerve painfully at her sides. Minato's face remains unfazed but so did his eyes, the normal sapphire blue eyes he has had turned a few shades darker. That is not exactly a good sign.

"And why didn't you inform me of this?" Minato's voice somehow sounded exasperated and lost its iciness unlike the usual where his voice alone was enough to paralyze Minako out of fear. She was ready to give some simple reason to sooth his discomfort but Theo beat her to it and took the blame for her.

"I am very sorry for this but as you can see, I had invited her out just last night so she might not have time to inform you of our outing," Theo's guilty voice and look was so convincing that it left some of the passer by cooing.

"I'll come home early today and we can talk all night ok, nii-san?" Minako softly compromise. She kissed him goodbye before taking Theo with her toward Paulownia.

Not even once did she register the curious and green look from a certain male.

7/13 Monday, Evening

"I'm home everyone," Minako called after entering the dorm. She looked up in wonder as she only heard Akihiko and Fuuka answering her. The tension was so thick that Minako felt kind of pressured by it, Yukari and Mitsuru's discomfort was so obvious that she could see how hard it was for the awkward Akihiko and Fuuka.

"Say, the summer break is near, anybody got anything planned?" Minako asked with an overexcited tone, hoping to ease the tension slightly. She pointedly looking at her brother and Junpei for help but Minato seemed to be deep in thought. Fortunately, Junpei was looking at her.

"Oh! I wished I could go to the beach. Hot sand, cold breeze… babes in bikinis…" Junpei drifted off with a drool. He quickly wiped the escaping drool, "Man, it sure would be nice! Somewhere in the south with crystal clear water," his dazed face disappeared instantly when Fuuka reminded him of the upcoming exam. "But hey! I'd love to go somewhere famous for its beaches as well, like Okinawa," Fuuka inputted.

"It's not Okinawa but how about Yakushima?"

"Mr. Chairman… I didn't realize you were here…" Mitsuru said with open surprise.

"Well, I happen to be in the area and your father told me to inform you that he will be vacationing in Yakushima during the break," Ikutsuki answered with a pleasant smile. "You'll all have some time off after exam right? Why don't we all go visit him and surprise him?" he continued.

"Seriously!? We're going to go for a trip?" the excitement obviously rushed through Junpei as he pumped his hand up, "YES! Beach babes, here I come!" the girls couldn't help but rolled their eyes at the usual Junpei.

"Ugh, men," Yukari sighed. Minako nodded while giving Junpei the scrutinizing eyes, muttering "Pervert" under her breath. The rest just scoffed at Junpei's predictable reaction. Turning to her silent twin, Minako quietly went to his side, nudging him softly to announce her presence as the others were pleading Mitsuru to go.

"What's wrong Minato-nii? You had been acting strange since morning," her concern was expressed thoroughly through her soft voice. The two of them stared at one another in silence for a while. Minato shot an annoyed look at the cheering group when they cut him when he started to open his mouth. Minako giggle lightly at the excitement of the group but quickly turned her attention back to her brother when he gripped her wrist looking desperate.

"Go to my room after this, I want to talk to you," A clear cut answer and Minako's eyes widen when Minato's eyes showed a flicker of fear for a second but that was enough to alert her. Nodding firmly, she caressed his cheek affectionately to ease his fear, smiling softly when he leaned to her touch. Minako also gave a short relieved sigh when she saw Yukari following Mitsuru's footstep, they should be alright now as well.

"Come now. Let the other decide for the vacation. We can talk in your room now nii-san," Minako whispered softly to his brother's ears. They walked to his brother's room hand in hand just like the old days and now that Minako think about it, she kind of missed the relaxed time they spent before and she knew she'll missed it even more after the unavoidable comes but for now, she'll enjoy every single moment she have left with her friends and twin.

"Minako, tell me, what will happen after we defeat all the six shadows?" Minako's eyes widened slightly at the question thrown to her. She considered lying but his brother looked so serious that she knew that he will know when she lied. With a sigh, she gave up and just decided to tell him the truth.

"The twelve strong shadows that we were told to defeat are pieces of Nyx, the harbinger of doom. After we defeat all twelve shadows, the pieces will gather and Nyx will descend upon earth. We will have to defeat him and the only one who can completely lock him out of this world… is me," Minako explained.

"What will happen to you then?" a wry smile crept upon her delicate face and doubt starts to fill her eyes. Should she tell or should she play innocent and evade the question? After a short contemplation, she decided to go with the latter.

"I don't know." Suspicion rose in her twin's sea blue eyes but she remain unfazed so he continued to his next question.

"The dream you told me at the hospital back then… was it really just a dream?" Minato was answered with silence. He carefully observed the reaction that Minako give but he frowned when his twin just gave him a small smile as she looked away from his eyes. With worry mixed with impatience, Minato pulled his dear twin desperately, "Tell me," he whispered.

"This is the second and last chance for me to fix everything," Minako started off weakly, still wondering whether this is the best time to tell him but she continued anyway. "You were… meant to die along with mother and father. Leaving me alone but I continued to life and I… met everyone here before…" 

Doubts started to fill her minds as she neared the time when the unavoidable was near. Telling her brother the full trust of her doom would make him retaliate in every single way possible. He'll probably lock her in a cage and keep her away from the world just to make sure she was out of harm way but she can't, won't, let that happen.

"Then the shadows come along and we were fighting the same shadows. However, just like what I told you before, the shadows gathers and form Nyx. Eventually, we fought against it and we won though in the end everyone couldn't fight which left me alone. From then on, I don't know what happen but I remember attending the senior's graduation ceremony," A forced laugh escaped her lips and Minato just stared her, knowing something was still left unsaid but know better than to push her into telling him.

With a sigh, Minato hugged her, "Just know that I will always be with you," he whispered softly.

7/18 Saturday, Early Morning

With a big sigh of relieve, Minako embraced the beauty of freedom with open arms. Studying was never her forte but she hates giving up without trying so she had studied for the tests anyway and today, the days of hell is at its' end. Tiredly looking up when a shadow loomed over her, she found a guilty looking Junpei standing in front of her with an awkward smile hanging on his face.

"Hey… umm… I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I was just in a bad mood and I took it all out on you… I know it wasn't too cool of me…" Junpei apologized with a sigh. He has never been good in apologizing and Minako did not expect this coming so soon, a great way to end the week of nightmare too.

"Finally we can be back to normal! I miss you junpei! Consider everything forgiven!" Minako cheered, truly feeling energized as every problem seems to solve itself one by one. Her vibrating phone broke their reunion not long afterwards, a message from Akihiko.

"_Ikutsuki got a new candidate. Meet up at the School gate."_

"A new candidate! Oh man! I hope it's a girl!" Junpei hooted instantly after hearing Minako read up the message. Not wasting another minute, Junpei dragged Minako toward the entrance without a delay to find everybody waiting for them there by the time they reach the entrance.

"Ikutsuki-san called me, he want to talk about a new candidate," Akihiko re-informed with a worried frown and of course, Minako knew why. Looking at him, Minako wondered why he always looked away from her nowdays. Did she did something?

"Oh? Another person is going to join?" Yukari questioned curiously and as if answering her question, a car pulled up by the side and Ikutsuki came out with a familiar boy trailing after him.

"Maybe?" Minako answered slowly as the two walk towards them and the others turn to the coming figures.

"Hello there Ikutsuki-san," Yukari greeted the two with confounded look across her face as she caught sight of the boy trailing behind Ikutsuki. It was not an unfamiliar boy, not a stranger, quite the opposite. The boy was Ken Yamada.

"Hello, I'm just here to pick someone up. I think I'll just introduce him to you all now," Ikutsuki started, realizing the puzzled look across the group's face. A moment of silence envelope them until Minako straight forwardly ask the question that rang in everyone's mind.

"Ken-kun, you're the new candidate right?" Minako questioned despite knowing the truth. Gasps from the group rang clear when the boy smiled toward Minako as he nodded. Akihiko who stood beside her tensed up and turned toward Ikutsuki for better reassurance.

"He's the new candidate?" Akihiko questioned hesitantly and a nod from Ikutsuki was enough answer. He looked down when Ken tugged at his red vest softly, looking at him with a bright smile.

"Are you Sanada-sempai? I've heard you never lost a boxing match yet! It's an honor to meet you." Ken cheerfully showed his admiration and joy in meeting his idol. Awkwardly, Akihiko nodded and let the boy rambles on.

"Well… it's nice to meet you too."

That's it.

Hopefully, this is not a horrible chapter.

I did my best for this chapter to make up for my –nearly- one year absent.

I had a tough time adjusting with my new school and materials. My classmates are not exactly wonderful as well…

Oh well, I've finished my EOY papers and can finally have free time without any interference of homework, projects and all other things…

I wish you enjoyed this chapter :D


	9. Yakushima

Time

Chapter 9

Yakushima

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and main story line. I just spice them up :D

7/18 Saturday, Evening

Akihiko is facing some emotion issue. Days passed and he could still see her with other males clearly in his mind. Banging his head to the wall, Akihiko wondered what is wrong with him. Perhaps it started since the accident at the hotel the other day when they fought against the hierophant and lover shadows but it escalated into something he couldn't decipher.

Scrolling down the contacts in his phone, he paused when he saw Minako's number, the very person that is occupying his mind. Even in his hazy mind, Akihiko could still remember the softness of her skin, her burning eyes and her smooth hairs when he touched it during that accident. Her confused and focused eyes stick to his mind like glue and had made him awkward around her whenever he caught the same ruby eyes of hers looking at him. Just like at school when they met Ken.

Ken. That reminds him of Shinjiro and the importance of telling this little progress to him. Maybe Minako can tell Shinjiro with how close they are… No, what is he thinking? The thought reminds him of the scene he saw at Hagakure the other day. It was purely coincidence that he caught them hanging out together, being friendly with one another and Shinjiro was actually caring and smiling toward a female.

A huge sigh escape Akihiko's mouth as he caught himself thinking about Minako again. What is wrong with him anyhow? Why is he acting like a jeal- no, he is not jealous. Why would he? It was not as if he is going out with her or even wanting to go out with her. If so, then why is he so flustered over the things that she do? It is her live, so he has no right to feel this way, right?

"_Brother! Why are you acting like this? I'm just going out with him as friends!"_ the shriek from the TV pulled Akihiko out of his thought and back to the TV. The girl looked enraged as she glared at the male actor that played as her brother.

"_It is because I am not ready to see you with another male as your brother! You are my sister and I can't let you go out with some random male, even though they are your friends!"_ the male answered looking frustrated. He reminds Akihiko of his situation with Minako perfectly.

"_Stupid onii-chan! Such _**sister complex**_!"_

Sister… complex? Is that what people call this feeling of his? Akihiko turned off the TV immediately and pondered over this new discovery of his. Of all thing, his feeling is sister complex? It is true that he had begun to see Minako as his own sister, not to mention how she bear close resemblance in personality to his deceased sister. That's it?

With a pitiful sigh, he could now sympathize with Minato's overprotectiveness whenever Minako is with a male, especially some random guy like the odd man that came to school for Minako the day before exam. Akihiko had realize that something is wrong ever since he saw the closeness of Minako and the stranger because he could not help but feel terribly affected by the scene. Then again, he now knows why he is acting strange.

Sister complex, huh?

7/20 Monday, Daytime

"YA-KU-SHI-MA! Here I come babes!" Junpei shouted excitedly despite the heavy atmosphere around the group. Fuuka tried to live up the spirit but fail terribly. The two keep trying until Minako sighed which stopped them from even trying. The awkward air continues even after they reach the island and unload their baggage.

"Welcome back, Milady," the group gapped like fish as the lines of maid bow down, greeting Mitsuru as if it is normal while Mitsuru nonchalantly nodded and give them the information of their stay. Yukari, Fuuka, and Junpei can only nodded stupidly as the maid greeted them and led them to their respective room.

Minako paused as she saw a stern looking man that she recognized as Mitsuru's father. Giving the father and daughter some space to catch up, the group starts talking nonsense as Minako reminded herself of what her objective there was. Stealing some glance toward the two, Minako started to doubt herself over her decision.

"I am sorry for the wait," Mitsuru greeted the group back after she finished her short chat with her father, "We won't be staying long but please enjoy yourself," she continued, melting down the tense atmosphere. That immediately send Junpei jumping into excitement, instantly proposing the group to go to the beach despite some complaints from Yukari as if there is no tomorrow.

Silently feeling relieved, Minako was ready to change into her simple swimsuit until a loud bang of her room door stopped her half way. Gulping, Minako cautiously take some step back when she caught Yukari staring at her swimsuit with disdain as if asking 'Are you seriously going to wear that?' before producing a pair of bikini.

'Minato is going to throw a fit,' is what rang in Minako's head as she walked along side of Yukari and Fuuka, using her large towel to hid her swimsuit for just a while longer. Yukari sighed as they heard Junpei's excited rants even from their position which is not exactly near.

"Could he be any louder?" Yukari sighed but a blush adorned her face instantly when they look at Akihiko, "What's with Akihiko-sempai's swimsuit?" Yukari asked, sounding thoroughly confounded as Fuuka agreed readily to Yukari's comment. Minako would have agreed as well if she had not remembered that Akihiko wear the exact same thing in her memory before. She smiled as Akihiko saw them walking toward the guys.

"Yo, about time you guys got here," Akihiko smiled before looking at the blushing Yukari and Fuuka quizzically, "Something wrong Yukari? Fuuka?" the two gulped and Yukari just laugh inwardly, "That's a… pretty small swimsuit is all…" she commented awkwardly.

"What, don't you know? Swimsuit like this reduces water resistance and-," Akihiko blinked, surprised as Yukari cut him and shut him up. Yukari turned toward Junpei to change the subject and found him staring like an idiot that he is, just a bit more extreme than usual.

"What's the matter with you? You looked dumber than usual," Yukari asked hesitantly. Minako automatically hit Junpei's head when he started to emit some perverted laugh, muttering 'pervert' under her breath. "Hey, Mina-tan! I'm just letting my eyes enjoying its sight!" Junpei whined before turning back to Yukari that instantly take a step back, "Yuka-tan's wearing a more aggressive model than I had imagined!"

"Could her boldness comes from the confidence that her club training has toned her bod?!" Before Yukari could kick some sense to Junpei's head, he had turned toward the startled Fuuka, "And we have the lovely Miss Yamagishi! Wow, and I mean, wow! Fuuka, you should wear swimsuit more often!" praised Junpei despite the scandalous look across Fuuka's red face. That earned him double hit from Yukari and Fuuka. Lying down with a pained head, Junpei looked up toward the coming Mitsuru with an elated perverted smile.

"Is there… something wrong?" Mitsuru inquired worriedly upon the look that Junpei is giving her. Fortunately, Fuuka, Minako, and Yukari praised her beauty before Junpei could say some of his perverted comments again. Thoroughly ignored, Junpei whispered to Akihiko who simply smile over the gushing girls.

"So, sempai, who's your type?" Junpei asked slyly. Just before Akihiko got the chance to answer, Minako's laughter stopped them. "Guess we should hit the beach soon, shouldn't we?" she commented before taking off her towel, showing off her sexy bright red bikini that complemented her figure perfectly. The two gawking boys simply said 'wow' at the sight while Minato stood up abruptly and protested to Minako and demand her to change her swimsuit instantly.

"No! There is no need!" Junpei and Akihiko shouted automatically over Minato's demand, earning them a death glare from Minato. With some hidden strength, Minato throw the two of them to the sea and chase them down with killing intent showed clearly. The girls could only sweat dropped over the sight and laughed when Minato caught the two of them and tried to drown them. Suddenly, Minako could feel a presence of someone observing her from a far though it disappeared instantly when she turned around.

'_I guess… it's just my feeling,'_ Minako thought before joining the boys with the others.

7/20 Monday, Evening

"_We'll gather at the mansion's reception room. My maids will lead you there once you are ready."_

Now come the biggest chance for Minako to once again change the future because maybe, she can save Mitsuru's father from the clutch of death but Minako wonder whether it will be alright. If she changes the fact that her father passed away, Mitsuru might not mature and change her persona for the better and be alright. Even though it might sounds like a small deal, it involves a life and people around the person, herself included.

Trudging as slow as possible toward the meeting venue, Minako couldn't help but frown at yet again another decision she have to make. She looked out at the night sky from the pristine glass window along the hall and thought about her decision along the months. With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and made her decision.

"Good evening everyone," the current leader of the Kirijo group greets with a small smile that warms his previously frightening face. _'A good and wise man,' _Minako thought sadly at Takeharu Korojo, _'Fooled by his trusted right hand man,' _she sighed inwardly while greeting the man back with respect, he deserves all the respect she could give. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, a sign that he is ready to start the meeting.

"From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version," he inquired, getting a nod from the new members instantly. He gave a small sad smile before continuing, "Well, it's true… We adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so. Now, I have no choice but to rely on you," he paused, making the tense atmosphere tenser than ever before.

"What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power was a time manipulation device," he finally revealed, stopping once more as if to gauge our reaction but we stayed quiet before he go on, "Imagine if you could control the flow of time… eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking," he explained, making some of us look at him in disbelieve. Such idea was never more than an imagination for them before and to hear that someone is trying to make this imagination into reality is simply _insane._

"However, inder my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart," he sighed, "Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that," then he looked up at all of us, his eyes lingering at his daughter before he stated, "It's only natural that you want to know the truth… and it's my duty to tell you." As he stopped, a monitor appeared before an old clip was played.

"_I pray that this recording reaches you safely."_

A gasp rang clear, cutting the tense silence and Minako decide to block out the rest of the meeting. Her eyes stared at Yukari's flabbergasted face for a second before it shifted to Takeharu Kirijo, a man who will die in this madness. Unfortunate soul he is, having to have a father who did not care about his family, pursuing madness and making his son bear his sin. The sound of explosion from the video shifted my eyes back to the screen which has turned black once more before it disappear from our sight.

"His name was Eiichiro Takeba… he was the heas researcher at the time, and a very talented man, but we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo group is to blame for his death," Takeharu Kirijo finished with a heavy sigh.

"I see… so my dad cause all this," Yukari finally open her mouth, her eyes brimming with held tears and flicker of anger, "So you never told this to us because you feel sorry for me? Is that it?!" she ended up screaming in anger, biting her lips as if her live depend on it. She finally looked at Mitsuru, shouting, "I don't want your pity!" before storming out from the mansion. Minako was already standing up to follow her, but her twin's hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to the sofa before dashing out himself. Although it was unexpected of Minato, she is grateful because there is something she had to do.

"Junpei, can you wait for those to for a bit just incased they didn't turn up soon because dark hour is coming. The rest should go back to their room and rest. We still have our holiday, remember? We can cheer Yukari up," Minako instructed, getting a nod from everyone. Silently, she followed Takeharu Kirijo with the sleekness of a cat, finding out which is his room before waiting for the Dark hour. Within a minute, she can see the eerie green moon and blood. Then she knocked.

"Who is it?" his voice called, fatigue latching on his voice but Minako decide she will do this so she will. Opening the door, she greeted the surprised Takeharu with a smile before closing the door behind her, making sure that no one is around to listen to them.

"I am sorry for intruding you at such a dangerous time but I need what I am going to tell you to stay between you and me. I will begin once you promise me to keep your word on this," Minako started, seriousness filling her eyes like never before. It seemed that he can see the importance of this talk since he firmly nodded shortly afterwards. Minako offered him a small sad smile as she inhaled deeply.

"Takeharu Kirijo, you will die on the hand of your trusted Ikutsuki in few months," Minako delivered the information she had decide to tell loud, clear, and straight forwardly. She can see that this man is used to surprise as she can barely see the flicker of surprise lit up on his eyes before he collected himself all together. _'Such a waste of a wise man,' _Minako thought sadly before she continued, "Believing my words is entirely up to you but I have a favor to ask of you," his eyes stared at mine deeply as he nodded.

"Please," she started, bowing her head, "Spend more time with Mitsuru-sempai," he didn't seem to expect that as he lost his façade for a second before asking why. Lifting her head, Minako once again offered him a smile, "It's to help Mitsuru-sempai to let go of her guilt faster later on," she sighed, "Although this may backfire at my intention since I can't predict the future, but I feel that you deserve to know this," she paused as she could practically see his thoughts through his eyes.

"All that happened in the past is none of your fault as well. I feel the need in saying this to you because you are blaming yourself for what your father had become, just like how Mitsuru-sempai is blaming herself for your death in near future," realization seemed to dawn him as he figured out Minako's intention but she can still see the doubt in him.

"All this information you are telling me, how did you know this?" Takeharu questioned, showing his full interest. Contemplating whether to answer his question or not, Minako realize that the only way to make him trust her is by telling the truth. Truth can never be wrong after all. So, she answered.

"This life is my second chance, some kind of a rewind. I have experience all that happened in the past ten years twice, and I know what will happen from today on until the day I die. Your death and my death is not something we should avoid, just anticipate," she smiled sadly at her own words. Escaping death has never crossed her mind and she intends to keep it so. When she looked up, she knew that he agrees with her.

"Thank you for telling me this," he smiled, "I will try and contact Mitsuru more often from now on, despite my tight schedule." That is all that Minako needed, so she gave him a pleased smile before approaching the door for her exit but then his voice stopped her once more, asking, "When will you die?"

Looking back at his eyes, she answered, "Officially, 31th January but I made a promise I can't break so it was delayed until the 5th of March." He seemed to know why, _graduation day_ rang clear in their mind and she continued before he even asked his next question, "I decide to do what I can to protect this world that contain my precious friends, not because of your father's wrongdoing so don't even start to feel guilty," she give him another smile of her, brighter than ever before biding him good night.

As she turned to where her room is located, she found her brother standing a meter or so from her, looking thoroughly shocked and a hint of fear touch his feature. _He heard us _is the only logical reason why he looked so terrified so Minako was not surprised when he asked, _"You are… going to die?" _his voice is cold and shaking slightly as he shot her the question.

"Eavesdropping, brother?" Minako asked, trying to calm him down using her usual playful tone as she walked toward her room briskly. He grabbed her wrist instantly, desperation for answer showed clearly in his eyes and Minako just offered him an assuring smile before dragging him to her room in silence. Within a minute, they arrived at her room and Minato hugged her tightly right after she closed her door. The fear her brother is feeling was practically emitting from him, making Minako smiled in happiness since that just showed her just how much he really care about her.

"You told me, you were having dreams about the future events and you don't have me by your side," Minako started calmly, pulling one of his hands to her lips and she kissed it, "The recent one was showing you flying toward the moon by yourself, right?" he told her this a day before their departure to Yakushima.

"Your battle up on the moon alone… Is the same battle that I faced by myself that ends up killing me," she revealed, smiling wryly as she remembered the memory of the battle. It was obvious, the words Minato was ready to shoot her but she stopped him, "This time… none of us will face it alone," she turned and looked at her twin's deep blue eyes filled with care, "Perhaps it was fate that save both of us from the accident this time, instead of just one of us. Perhaps it means something… and maybe," she paused, smiling at him with hope filling her eyes.

"Maybe… we will both survive this. Just, maybe."

Then she hugged him back, letting him stayed with her that night.

7/21 Tuesday, Daytime

Minako looked at Fuuka with pity as the girl tried to cheer the sullen mood between Yukari and Mitsuru her best and failed. She would have helped if she didn't feel to be in silence and that day is one of those days that she appreciated silence with her brother by her side. Talking about her brother, he had been giving Yukari a worried stare as well. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that her brother finally can start caring for friends as well, not only her.

Suddenly, the awkward moment was shattered by Mitsuru's phone ringing. Obviously having nothing else to do, they listened to her as she changed the call to speaker phone and then we heard Ikutsuki's voice, _"Well, I'm at the lab here on the island and a machine that was considered inoperable suddenly left the facility on its own."_

"What kind of machine is it? I need detailed information to locate anything that is not a shadow," Fuuka informed seriously at the important information. While the others were trying to gain more information from Ikutsuki and trying to gather the others, Minako could only grin in anticipation in meeting another friend even though she knew well enough that even the robot wouldn't know anything about her nor her twin.

"The target cannot be captured. Do we have permission to destroy it?" Mitsuru asked, getting a laugh from Ikutsuki who then clearly telling us that it is near impossible to destroy the machine, panicking the group while Minako continue to smile in excitement. Hearing the others failing to contact the others and trying to get their equipment, Minako decide it's time to stop them.

"Hey, don't worry too much. I had known enough to know that the Anti-Shadow weapon is humanoid robots that are programmed not to attack humans so it wouldn't be an all-out battle or anything. For now, let's just go get the guys at the beach since we can't seem to call them," Minako suggested before dragging her brother to the beach. They reached the beach right when Akihiko and Junpei seemed to hit on a short haired blond girl wearing a long dress.

"Those idiots, when will they ever learn?" Yukari sighed in annoyance while Minako laughed in amusement as the girl continue to give the two a straight face while the two boys keep on talking. Then she called out to them, gaining the three's attention then she noticed that the girl is _that robot._ Before they knew it, the girl had basically jumped on Minako and Minato, hugging them to her.

"I am correct. I have found you. My highest priority is to be with you!" she announced using her robotic voice. A small happiness can be heard from her voice. While Minato don't have any idea what to do, Minako simply hugged back and said, "Hello, nice to meet you _again_."

"Whoa, what's this?" Junpei asked in open surprise when they reach them. With the girl strong arms enveloping the twin, they stayed down at where they were as they listened to the others bickering. Not long afterwards, Mitsuru decided that they bickered enough and stopped the group as she briefed the group on their current mission.

"Sempai?" Minako then called, cutting Mitsuru's words, getting the other's attention while she gave an awkward laugh. The look on Mitsuru's face was basically asking why did she interrupted, so Minako just said, "I don't think it will be a battle after all. We got our Anti-shadow weapon."

"Are you referring to me? If that is so, then you are correct," the girl backed Minako's words up immediately, getting a gasp from the group and a laughed from Ikutsuki who had finally arrived. Minako's eyes turned cold instantly when she saw him although her smile stayed intact.

"You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis," Ikutsuki sighed, getting a nod from the robot. Staring at Ikutsuki, Minako couldn't help but thought how easy live would be if this one man didn't exist. Then, she mentally slapped herself at her selfish thought before she followed the others back to the manor.

7/21 Tuesday, Evening

"I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now," Ikutsuki started, and instantly, the others were wondering about their previously given mission. Minako then started to daydream as she zooned out the useless conversation. She shifted her eyes to meet Aigis's when Ikutsuki mention the word _'ten years ago'_ since it reminded her of that day and Minako couldn't help but wonder whether Aigis remembers the event that happened ten years ago.

"Umm… when you saw her and her twin earlier, you seem to know them?" Yukari suddenly asked, turning all attention to the twin who had stayed out from the conversation until then. Nodding in agreement, Aigis answered, "Yes, it is very important for me to be by their side." This confused every single person in the room except for Aigis, and Minako who cut Ikutsuki's words about Aigis malfunctioning.

"We have met before," Minako smiled toward the robot who looked a bit confused at this revelation. That confirmed Minako's theory about her not remembering the event that day as she continued, "At the bridge, the day our parents passed away due to an accident. The day of the explosion, do you remember?" Minako asked, not mind a single bit in revealing about the accident that took their parents away from them to those who didn't know of this before.

"I saw you fighting against this shadow that called itself the Death Arcana," Minako paused again as she elaborate about that night to the robot, getting a blank and curious look from her instead. Minako sighed, "So you don't remember," she muttered softly under her breath. She shrugged before suddenly receiving a line of questions from Junpei and Fuuka who didn't know about how her parents died. She continued to plaster her smile on until they finished asking, answering them, "I don't want to remember about those days if possible."

Then she left the group, Minato following behind her as usual as she waved her hand in goodbye.

7/22 Wednesday, Daytime.

Minako smiled as she watched her friends playing at the beach as if there is no Dark Hour events that are shadowing them, especially Aigis. Minako had wondered how it goes before, her group and Aigis's relationship, and now, watching the robot smiling, even if it was a small one, made her feel that everything will be alright. With the right push and shadow to train on, she can, will, make sure they will be ready.

"Minako, we should join them now that Ikutsuki-san left," Akihiko called, pulling her out of her trance. Blinking in surprise, she sat up but made no further movement, making Akihiko stare at her in wonder. At first no words were uttered between the two of them but the Minako smiled, not the usual smile she flashed, rather, it was a small wistful and sad smile. She looked away from the group to Akihiko, "If only this small moment of peace and happiness could last forever, would you sacrifice everything, sempai?" she asked, standing up.

Not even waiting for an answer, she left the boxer staring at her straight back that suddenly look so small yet carried a heavy burden…

…and she showed her determination on facing everything for this moment, _even if she had to face it alone_.

Author's note:

The ending of this chapter is very cliché isn't it?

Odd and doesn't make any sense… but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I wrote this.

I want to make Akihiko and Minako's relationship to move rather than focusing on Shinji x Minako's relation, which what I had realize that I did it in previous chapters…

Oh well…

Some reviews would be nice


End file.
